¿Destino?
by Nuharoo
Summary: Hinata, princesa del clan Hyuga, está obligada a casarse con un ninja extraño para mantener la alianza entre su clan y su vecina Konohagakure. Mismo mundo ninja, los mismos personajes con algunas caracteristicas cambiadas, diferente historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece. **Solo escribo para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.

Aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto. Espero de verdad les guste =)

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

- No… no pueden, ¡no! – les decía enojada Hinata a su padre y primo que estaban frente a ella.

- Hinata- sama por favor no se ponga así...- intervino su primo antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¿Y cómo quieren que me ponga? Esto es una locura- respondió furica la chica- ¿Cómo es que no me habían dicho nada de esto antes? – preguntó indignada.

- Así es como se acostumbra obrar en estos asuntos- respondió su primo.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo ¡Esto es una…!

- ¡Lo harás quieras o no!- hablo por primera vez el patriarca del clan: Hiashi Hyuga con su característico tono de voz autoritario- Ya di mi palabra en este asunto. No te estamos preguntando, solo te estamos informando.

- No tiene que preocuparse por nada. Él es un ninja fuerte y honorable, pertenece al clan…- comenzó a decir su primo Neji, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero saber nada más! – dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos bastante frustrada.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto algo comprensivo su primo.

- No quiero saber con quién me casare ¡porque no lo hare!- y sin decir nada mas, la oji perla se levanta de su sitio y sale hecha una furia del recinto de reuniones del clan.

- ¡Hinata, vuelve aquí en este instante!- escuchaba los gritos de su padre, pero ella no volvería sobre sus pasos.

- Hay que darle tiempo, Hiashi- sama. Ella es su heredera y entiende el papel que juega en este asunto- dijo Neji intentando aliviar la carga y la tensión que había en el recinto.

Camino dando grandes zancadas para alejarse lo más que podía del lugar en donde estaba su padre y su primo.

_¿Cómo podían hacerle eso?_ La harían renunciar a uno de sus sueños.

Ella, como buena soñadora que era, esperaba encontrarse con un apuesto chico, sea un ninja o no, que conquistara su corazón y así formar una familia. Pero ese sueño se fue por la borda cuando su padre le dio la noticia de que ya estaba comprometida.

Bien sabía que no era la perfecta sucesora que el clan esperaba que fuese. Siempre había sido considerada la chica débil, tímida y sin carácter ante los ojos de los demás. Pero nunca le dio importancia al desprecio de su gente, ya que nunca había deseado ser la líder del clan, simplemente era algo que no iba con su carácter. Sabia de sobra que ese puesto le pertenecería a su hermana Hanabi una vez que estuviese lista para asumir el cargo que representaba su padre. Y ella lo había aceptado sin protesta alguna.

Sin embargo, una cosa muy distinta era el hecho ser considerada como la oveja negra del clan. Ella desde muy pequeña se había auto impuesto, claro con algo de ayuda de su padre y el resto de su clan, a ser una digna y fuerte ninja perteneciente al clan Hyuga, para que así la reconocieran por su fuerza y valía, no solo por el cargo que tenia a sus espaldas.

Aun que ella no había sido un prodigio como su primo Neji, con los años de entrenamiento impartidos por el mismo, se había vuelto bastante fuerte. Entreno duramente e incluso mejoro algunas técnicas Jyuuken* características de su clan. Ahora todos allí la respetaban y consideraban una fuerte ninja. Titulo que había adquirido con sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Titulo que valía la pena.

_Entonces, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a comprometerla con un ninja de quien sabe que clan?! ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora, que por fin tenia la edad suficiente para cumplir su sueño?_

Hace ya bastante tiempo, junto con la meta de ser una ninja fuerte y honorable como su padre y su difunta madre, se había impuesto recorrer y ver el mundo fuera de las fronteras que la habían mantenido protegida tantos años. Deseaba conocer el mundo, las demás aldeas y clanes; recorrer el mundo, nada más que eso.

Su clan, aunque situado en la país de fuego, no tenia aldea a la cual pertenecer. Casi desde el inicio de las aldeas escondidas, su clan se había mantenido fuera de las reglas impuestas a cualquier aldea escondida, cosa que de cierta manera les beneficiaba al momento de las batallas.

Los Hyugas, eran un clan tan numeroso y poderoso, que prácticamente su distrito era como una pequeña ciudad alejada de todo. Solo en unas escasas ocasiones se habían visto envueltos en ayuda su aldea aliada y vecina, Konohagakure, con otras aldeas que iniciaban conflictos solo buscando superioridad y poder. Pero aun así, era mejor tener pactos de alianza que pertenecer a la aldea, o si no su sangre se mesclaría y las bajas en las batallas serian mucho más altas.

Sabía de sobra que al ser sucesora de línea directa del prestigioso clan Hyuga y poseer el codiciado Byakugan, tendría obligaciones importantes que su titulo portaba. Pero nunca se imagino que tendría que ser una moneda de cambio entre la aldea aliada y su clan.

Sin embargo, bien entendía que era inútil seguir peleando contra la decisión que su padre y el consejo habían tomado para su futuro. Por lo que decidió volver a la sala de reuniones para saber más sobre el tema. Debía comportarse como toda una Hyuga y mantener el honor y la palabra de su clan, después de todo, también era una princesa.

Una vez que la oji perla volvió a la sala en donde estaban su padre y primo, la estancia se envolvió en un aire tenso y silencioso. Hiashi ciertamente no deseaba tal futuro para la mayor de sus hijas, no deseaba que su hija fuese tratada como ganado, solo para mantener la amistad firmada hace ya bastante tiempo entre su clan y la aldea vecina. Sin embargo la situación era delicada, más de lo que pensaba su hija o cualquier miembro del clan a excepción del consejo. _Medidas desesperadas en momentos desesperados _pensó.

- Sé que para ti es difícil hacer esto… pero ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien Hinata. Eres una Hyuga después de todo.

Hinata sin poder mas suspiro resignada. Sabía que como princesa y sucesora tendría que cumplir.

-Bien, lo hare padre. Como has dicho, soy una Hyuga y como tu hija debo cumplir con mis obligaciones. No obstante, tengo una condición antes de casarme- dijo la princesa con decisión.

Los dos hombres Hyuga quedaron impávidos al ver la decisión que se apreciaba en la mirada de la chica, por lo que solo asintieron para que esta dijera su condición, temiendo que fuera algo inaceptable.

- En lo que respecta a mi viaje… quisiera hacerlo antes de casarme- soltó la joven chica dejando aun mas sorprendidos a sus familiares.

Rara vez se veía a la tímida e indefensa Hina-chan hacer declaraciones como esa, pero tal parece que las presiones del clan había forjado su carácter, logrando una extraña mescla entre un carácter fuerte a la vez que bondadoso. Y justamente ahora dejaba ver su lado fuerte.

- Bueno, lo he estado platicando con el consejo y...

- ¿Y?- interrumpió impacientemente la oji perla.

- Podrás ir…

- ¿En serio? ¡Oh, Gracias padre!- exclamo entusiasmada.

- Pero no dejare que mi hija, una princesa, ande por el país como una vagabunda.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tomaras un crucero que hará escala en las principales aldeas cercanas a nuestro territorio.

- Pero…

- No hay discusión que valga Hinata. Lo tomas o lo dejas- termino diciendo seriamente el Hyuga mayor.

Hinata ciertamente estaba algo frustrada. Su sueño era ir sola y por ella misma de aldea en aldea, sin nada más que su mochila y un mapa de referencia. Nada de lujos, nada de títulos, ser solo una viajera mas, ser solo Hinata. Pero una vez más su apellido se interponía entre ella y sus inalcanzables sueños.

Pero debía aceptarlo, nunca cumpliría su sueño siendo una princesa. Por lo que resignada suspiro para aceptar la condición de su padre. _Mejor eso que nada_ pensó.

- Este bien, acepto.

- Iras con una escolta.

- ¡No! Quiero ir sola, padre- _De escolta ni hablar_ pensó para sus adentros.

- Es peligroso.

- No si voy disfrazada. Nadie sabrá que soy una princesa, hasta podría utilizar un nombre falso. Además sabes muy bien que puedo defenderme sola- esto último lo dijo sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía. Ser una de las mejores ninjas de su clan que manejaba a la perfección las técnicas del Jyuuken no había sido fácil, pero lo había conseguido.

-Hiashi- sama, sabe usted muy bien que Hinata- sama puede cuidase a si misma–intercedió Neji a favor de su querida prima.

-Está bien- cedió su padre. Después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer.

- Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo padre- dijo Hinata solemnemente mientras hacia una inclinación a su padre-¿Cuándo puedo partir?

- En cuanto estés lista.

- Entonces debo apresurarme a preparar todo– Dijo la chica antes de levantarse y dar una reverencia final para salir corriendo de la estancia. Hiashi solo pudo suspirar.

- _Espero que todo salga bien, no solo en su viaje, sino que también en su matrimonio_- pensó para sí el líder del clan.

Hinata estaba emocionada por su viaje, las veces que había salido del distrito de su clan siempre iba acompañada por su padre o primo, además de una escolta que no la dejaban sola, así no podía ver lo que quería ni ir a otros lugares que no estuviesen en la agenda, he allí la razón de la gran emoción que había llegado en remplazo al enfado y frustración que tenia al saber de su compromiso.

Aun que no había escogido el destino por ella misma, un crucero que pasara por las principales tierras y sus villas no sonaba nada mal. A ella le interesaba mucho el saber más sobre las diferentes aldeas, la cultura que poseían además de los distintos tipos de técnicas ninjas que tendría cada una de ellas. Aunque sus maestros le habían enseñado lo esencial para ser una princesa culta, preferiría conocer las villas y naciones en persona.

A la semana siguiente de obtener el permiso de su padre, la heredera estaba lista para salir. Todo lo preparó de manera minuciosa comprando ropa nueva de estilo sencillo al igual que sus maletas. Se despidió de sus padre, hermana y primo dentro del clan para no llamar la atención y salió por una puerta lateral vistiendo como cualquier otra campesina. El disfraz funcionó muy bien, ya que al abordar el barco que la llevaría nadie la reconoció.

Se sentía libre, sin guardias ni súbditos que la quisieran complacer. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero al ser la heredera del clan, esa atención era brindada, la quisiera o no. Por lo que pasar desapercibida por todas esas personas le agradaba y mucho, podía hacer cualquier cosa sin que nadie la criticara, haciéndola sentir mucho más gusto con ese viaje que recién estaba comenzando.

**.**

**.**

_Hola =D ¿Que les pareció?_

_Debo decir que he leído muchas historias de Naruto y Hinata y bueno, me aventure a escribir una propia, espero sus opiniones ante este primer capítulo ^^_

_Sé que no escribo muy bien. Hay algunas partes algo burdas y mal redactadas, pero soy principiante en esto, por lo que espero ir mejorando cada vez mas =) les pido paciencia xD_

_Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, dudas, consejos, criticas, palabras de incentivo, etc… cualquier tipo de review es bienvenido_

**.**

_Información extra:_

_Jyuuken: es la misma técnica del puño suave, solo que quise darle el nombre técnico._

_En esta historia Hinata y Naruto tendrán 18 años, junto con el resto de los personajes que estarán cerca de esta edad._

_Aunque he visto anime, aun no se me dan muy bien las palabras en japonés, se decir algunas pero no escribirla, por lo que no incluiré muchas. Pido disculpas por eso u_u _

_Bueno me despido. Espero de verdad que les guste la historia, adiooos! *o*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: **Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, ni tampoco lo es la imagen usada de portada.

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

El barco emitió un estruendoso ruido anunciando su partida, Hinata recargada en la barandilla comenzó a ver como el paisaje comenzaba a alejarse dejando el muelle atrás, mientras la embarcación se abría paso ante el gigantesco mar y el cielo azul. Suspiró emocionada dejando que una sonrisa adornara sus labios, sin poder ocultar lo feliz que se sentía en esos momentos.

En el barco solo iban otras pocas personas, pero bien sabia que en el país del trueno harían una escala y abordarían más pasajeros. Caminó al interior del crucero en busca su camarote para acomodar sus pertenencias y poder descansar un momento. Al llegar a este comprobó que, aunque pequeño y para nada ostentoso, era bastante acogedor contando con una cómoda cama y una gran vista hacia el mar. Sonrió, podría perderse una tarde entera viendo desde su ventana como el cielo se teñía de tonos naranjas y violetas.

Se recostó en la cama después de acomodar su equipaje, dejándose perder en sus pensamientos. A pesar de no querer pensar en lo que le esperaba al término de ese viaje, no lo pudo evitar. Trataba de convencerse de que su padre había escogido a un buen chico, uno no mucho mayor que ella, responsable, y todo lo demas. Sin embargo si era su padre el que había escogido, lo más probable es que sería un ninja de un clan honorable, un chico fuerte, serio, protocolar y petulante. Tal cual como… él. La peli azul no acostumbraba a ser prejuiciosa sobre aquellas personas a las que no conocía bien, ante sus ojos todo el mundo era bondadoso, pero con esta situación no podía hacer más que imaginarse lo peor.

Ya algo fastidiada por pensar en su matrimonio arreglado, se levanto y se dispuso a recorrer el barco, para asi disipar las ideas que tenía sobre su compromiso. Tal vez platicando con los demás pasajeros, incluso con la tripulación, lograría su cometido.

**.**

**.**

La ciudad de Kumo era hermosa. En la plaza central había una gran piedra con la leyenda de su pueblo escrita en ella, leyenda que Hinata no dejo pasar por alto y se detuvo a leerla por completo. Después de admirarla por unos minutos más, se dirigió al correo para mandar una carta a su familia informándoles que se encontraba bien. Pensando en recorrer los comercios ubicados en la plaza y ver lo que más podía de dicha ciudad, al salir del correo no se percato por dónde iba y chocó con una persona que entraba apresuradamente al lugar. De no ser porque el tipo la sujetó del brazo, la chica hubiese caído.

- ¡Woooow, ten más cuidado!- le reclamó algo molesto aquel joven.

- Lo-lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa- dijo Hinata dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. De cierta manera estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de manera directa, pero no pasaba lo mismo cuando de alguien desconocido se trataba.

- Claro que fue tu culpa- le respondio el chico, mientras veía como la joven desviaba su mirada de un lado a otro notándose algo nerviosa. Con tal acción pudo ver un hermoso par ojos perla, labios sensuales y un flequillo negro azulado con dos mechitas que adornaban su angelical rostro.

- En verdad lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- se volvió a disculpar la oji perla teniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Bueno… ya no importa ¿Te lastime?- de pronto la curiosidad la había invadido ante tal cambio de tono y actitud, y lentamente comenzó a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con un joven alto, piel ligeramente bronceada, hipnotizantes ojos azules, cabello alborotado y rubio haciendo juego con una sonrisa traviesa y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

- No- respondió quedamente ella mientras no dejaba de verlo.

- Me alegro. Déjame invitarte algo para que veas que estoy apenado por esta coalición.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Aquel apuesto joven la estaba invitando a comer algo? No, no podía ser. Debía concentrarse en lo suyo.

- Lo siento, no puedo- Respondió para luego inclinarse a modo de saludo y marcharse con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, permitiéndose preguntar si su futuro esposo sería tan guapo y simpático como aquel joven, ya que si ese era el caso, no vería ese compromiso ya como un sacrificio.

**.**

**.**

La parada en la ciudad de Kumo había sido muy interesante y productiva. Hinata recorrió las tiendas de la plaza y compro algunas cosas como recuerdo de su viaje, tales como artesanía típica de la zona, algo de comida hasta incluso unos pergaminos con técnicas básicas de la región.

Estaba saliendo de su camarote, después de guardar sus compras, cuando choco con alguien que iba pasando por el pasillo.

- Lo siento mucho- se disculpó instantáneamente.

- Creo que ahora es mi turno de disculparme.

Esas palabras la habían dejado algo dudosa. Por lo que alzando la mirada, se encontró nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos azules. Ella sonrió tímida ante la mirada y el comentario de aquel joven.

- Creo que sí.

- Pues, me disculpo- dijo el oji azul inclinándose divertida y respetuosamente. Luego de tal acción vio que se quedaba sin tema, hasta que se percato de algo que lo salvo- Así que… tal parece seremos vecinos- le sonrió el joven, pero al ver la confusión en el angelical rostro, se aclaro- mi camarote está al lado del tuyo.

- Oh! Ya veo… Qué bien- no sabía bien que decir, sentía que su presencia la perturbaba ligeramente- Bueno… ya tengo que irme- y sin más que decir, se apresuró para llegar a las escaleras, mientras el chico observaba como el pelo negro azulado desaparecía de su vista, pensando que era la joven más hermosa que había conocido.

_Que coincidencia que ese joven abordará el mismo crucero. Sus ojos ciertamente son muy hermosos, pero debo controlarme. Aun quedan días de viaje hasta llegar al país de agua… lo más probable que tanto él como yo estaremos ocupados en nuestros asuntos como para vernos otra vez. Bueno no me debo preocupar, es solo un joven más... el más guapo que he conocido _pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquel barco, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, solo sabía que debía alejarse.

Su caminata sin rumbo la llevo a cubierta, por lo que pensando que el cielo se veía hermoso teñido de naranjo, se recargo nuevamente en la barandilla admirando el paisaje.

- Hola.

- Hola- Volteo a ver quien la había saludado y se sorprendió de ver otra vez a ese joven. _¿Me estará siguiendo?_, se preguntó pero de inmediato desecho la idea, estaba en un crucero no muy grande, era lógico que se encontraran.

- Lindo paisaje ¿no?

- Sí- no sabía que más decir. Nuevamente se comenzó a sentir nerviosa ante su presencia.

- Vienes del país del fuego- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Sí, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

- Por tu ropa, el clima allá es cálido, por lo que no vienes demasiado abrigada. Además de que el barco viene de ahí- Término diciendo con una sonrisa que hacía nada más que resaltar las extrañas pero adorables marcas de sus mejillas.

- Veo que eres muy deductivo- le respondió menos tímida y más divertida.

- Un poco, además de que soy un ninja y he viajado bastante, por eso puedo reconocer ciertos patrones de rasgos en las personas- dijo luciendo gracioso al poner una mano en su mentón queriendo parecer interesante, a lo cual Hinata solo pudo reír frente a tal acto. Pero al ver que ella no agregaba nada más, le preguntó- ¿Vas a la ciudad de Kiri de paseo?

- Sí.

- ¿No te gusta hablar mucho o te estoy incomodando?- Pregunto divertido el joven rubio dejando a la oji perla algo pasmada por tan repentina pregunta.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea correcto- respondió al cabo de unos segundos bajando su mirada.

- ¿Por qué no? Solo estamos conversando, no le veo nada de malo.

- Tal vez… tengas razón- concedió ella.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

- No puedo decirte, lo lamento- dijo la chica apartando su rostro.

- ¿Estas viajando de incógnita? ¡Qué bien! Pero sabes… puedo mantener un secreto- dijo el oji azul en un susurro divertido acercándose más a la Hyuga.

- ¿En serio? ¡Excelente!, porque… yo también- respondió bajito la Oji perla, siguiéndole el juego a aquel joven, el cual solo la miro haciendo un ligero puchero.

- Bien, tú ganas. Aunque de alguna forma debo llamarte, ¿no crees?

- Pues…mmm- lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de decir- puedes llamarme Izumi.

- Lindo nombre. Yo me llamo Naruto, un gusto- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para presentarse con el tradicional apretón de manos, a lo que ella respondió disfrutando de su calidez con tal contacto.

- ¿Tu también vas Kiri de paseo?

- En parte. Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender- dijo alzando sus hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando del atardecer.

- ¿Vienes sola?

- Sí.

- ¿Y no es peligroso para una chica viajar sola?- pregunto el oji azul algo escéptico.

¡Oh no! Soportaría al machista de su padre e incluso a su primo, pero por muy atractivo que fuese ese chico, no dejaría que su orgullo fuese dañado de esa manera solo por ser vista como una chica.

- Se cuidarme sola, gracias- dijo antes de darse media vuelta para alejarse.

- ¡Espera, no lo dije para ofenderte, de veras!- contesto Naruto sonando algo desesperado mientras la tomaba del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

Izumi (Hinata) se detuvo al sentir el apretón y suspiro. No era digno el ser grosera con alguien que apenas conoces, y que de paso no sabe el carácter que posees.

- No pasa nada- dijo Izumi a manera de disculpa- es solo que mi familia me cuida demasiado, es todo.

- Tal vez lo hacen porque eres importante para ellos.

- Puede ser- le respondió quedamente mientras le ofrecía una tímida sonrisa.

- Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes- agrego el muchacho mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si el verle sonrojar fuese lo más divertido- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo para tomar?- sugirió el chico intentando que la joven volviera a estar cómoda con su presencia.

**.**

**.**

Estuvieron toda la tarde y parte de la noche juntos. Naruto le contaba anécdotas de sus viajes, de sus batallas y también de su vida en su aldea. Ciertamente era bastante fácil tratar con él, era simpático, divertido y al parecer siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa y una anécdota para contar.

Izumi escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo cada una de sus historias, era un buen narrador dentro de todo. Por un momento cerró los ojos para disfrutar e imaginar cómo sería la aldea de la que él estaba hablando.

- ¿Te estoy aburriendo?- le preguntó el chico con algo de preocupación en su voz. Ante tal pregunta, Izumi se percato de que el relato ya había terminado y abriendo los ojos rápidamente, vio un poco de tristeza en su mirada azulina, tal parece que estaba ofendido por tal acto.

- ¡Claro que no!- se apresuro a decir la chica moviendo su cabeza en negativa. Estaba algo nerviosa, no quería que el rubio pensase mal de ella- Es solo que… así puedo imaginar los lugares de los cuales hablas. Eres bueno relatando- dijo la chica algo apenada.

- Pues, gracias- le sonrió complacido ante tal alago – A todo esto, ¿tienes hermanos?

- Sí, una más pequeña que yo de 16 años llamada Hanabi, y un primo muy cercano y mayor que yo, llamado Neji. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Mmm… Pues no, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño- dijo el oji azul bajando la mirada con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

- Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, de veras. El viejo Sarutobi siempre se preocupo de mí a su manera. Además tengo muchos amigos en la villa- dijo con una mano rascándose la cabeza, pareciendo algo nervioso. Sin embargo de un momento a otro exclamó sobresaltándola- ¡Oye, tal vez puedas ir a visitarte a la villa alguna día! ¡Allí probaras el mejor ramen del mundo, de veras!

Izumi se quedó estática ante la sorpresa. Le agradaba mucho Naruto y le encantaría conocer su villa, sin embargo debía ser realista. Sabía que tendría responsabilidades que cumplir al terminar el viaje y que no podría volver a verlo, además de que él pensaba que era una chica común y ordinaria. Tal vez era mejor alejarse de él.

- No creo que sea conveniente- dijo la peli azul con una mirada algo triste.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Discúlpame, debo retirarme- sin saber que mas decir, se marcho apresurando el paso para salir lo más rápido de allí, dejando a un confundido chico con la pregunta del porque tal repentina huida.

**.**

**.**

La noche caía en el mar y no volvió a ver a Izumi. Le surgió la idea de que antes de ir a dormir, podría tocar la puerta de su camarote para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien. Pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea, no era del todo adecuado hacer algo como eso, o eso quería pensar el cómo escusa. Suspiró, trataría de hablar con ella al día siguiente.

Hinata se tendió en su cama mirando un punto indefinido en el techo, intentado convencerse de que lo mejor era mantener la distancia con él. Le agradaba… no, le encantaba! Más de lo que debía. Pero no podia olvidar tan facilmente el hecho de que estaba comprometida con alguien más y que tendría problemas si iba a otra aldea a encontrarse con un chico. No, debía mantener la distancia y su promesa para con su padre y todo su clan a favor de la alianza con el pueblo vecino.

Nunca pensó que conocería a alguien como él, tan guapo, divertido, espontaneo, con esos ojos azules que se comparaban con el mismo cielo, esa sonrisa zorruna que acentuaba aun más las líneas de sus mejillas, y que provocaban que las piernas le temblaran y que su cuerpo... mejor no pensar en él. Cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, tratando de olvidar.

A la mañana siguiente iba saliendo de su camarote para desayunar, cuando vio al culpable de sus pensamientos y suspiros pasando por delante.

- Buenos días- lo saludo cortésmente.

- Buenos días, ¿qué tal estás?

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Como no te vi en el resto de la noche me preocupe un poco. Pensé que podías sentirte mal.

- Na-nada de eso, es solo que…- _vamos Hinata, piensa en una escusa_- estaba algo cansada, es todo.

- Me alegra. Quisiera disculparme si te dije algo inapropiado, de veras.

Hinata respiro profundo manteniendo el aire por un momento en su pecho. _¿Él se había preocupado por mí, en mi ridículo acto de niña pequeña?_ Pensó mientras echaba por la borda la decisión de mantenerse alejada de él.

- No, soy yo la que lo siente Naruto. No debí irme así anoche. Pero sucede que en mi clan hay una situación algo delicada y no sería conveniente que nos volviéramos a ver- pronuncio Hinata mientras apenada por lo que decía bajaba su mirada sosteniendo firmemente sus manos.

- Entiendo- respondió el chico luego de algunos segundos de silencio, dudando un poco antes de continuar- ¿Podemos desayunar juntos?

- Yo… -la chica dudó, tratando de aferrarse a la ahogada decisión de mantener la distancia.

- Solo es un desayuno. Vamos, nadie se va a enterar, Izumi- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la vez que le extendía la mano, acto al cual Hinata no se pudo negar. Por lo que sonriente acepto la invitación dándole la mano a su acompañante.

**.**

**.**

El desayuno resulto ameno. Naruto siguió con sus relatos tanto de sus batallas, como de las misiones realizadas con sus amigos, haciendo caras y gestos para explicar los diferentes hechos, mientras Izumi no paraba de reír y de admirar a aquel que tenía en frente. El chico le conto desde como era su aldea, la cual tenía un ambiente muy similar al distrito de los Hyuga, el cómo fue su dura niñez al ser despreciado y la posterior admiración total de la misma al saberse héroe de su aldea, hasta el cómo era su formación como ninja para que así, algún día, fuese el encargado de toda su aldea.

Hinata ciertamente estaba maravillada ante tales relatos. La vida de ese chico había sido dura, llena de pérdidas, desprecio y entrenamiento para cumplir su sueño. Era admirable toda su vida, aunque dichas partes de sus relatos se le hacían algo familiares. Ella ciertamente habia pasado por algo similar.

La oji perla bien sabía que más adelante se arrepentiría de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar aquello. Nadie la había tratado como él, con tanta espontaneidad, contándole mil cosas y mostrándose tan natural y encantador cuando le coqueteaba descaradamente haciendo que ella se sonrojase con regularidad. Era un chico divertido, la hacía reír mucho con sus ocurrencias y sus expresiones, y eso le encantaba. Y más importante aún, nunca antes se había sentido tan libre y cómoda ante la presencia de alguien, sin importarle la compostura, el protocolo, ni siquiera la forma de expresar sus ideas tan libremente. Ciertamente Naruto era un chico especial.

Los días iban pasando y ellos prácticamente no se separaban, solo lo hacían cuando caía la noche y debían ir a dormir a sus respectivos camarotes.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe, cuando más se está disfrutando de algo el tiempo pasa con demasiada rapidez. Les pareció que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban llegando a su destino final y a su inminente despedida.

**.**

**.**

_¿Y bien… que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado =)_

_Tenía un momento libre y no aguante subir el nuevo capitulo xD _

_Como veran, ni Naruto ni Hinata saben que son del mismo pais ni que estan ams cerca de lo que creen. Tal vez ams adelante se enteren, ñaka ñaka :3_

_Quiero agradecer a _Hinako uzumaki hyuga, Dniizz, Missfefi, Luzhikari, The joker jajajaja, Jhon- Namikaze, Tenshi no Genei, Seebuc, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay y a Uzuki Yu- Chan _por colocar a mi historia como favorito ^^, seguirla o ambas, de veras muchas gracias me alegran el dia =)_

_Bueno cualquier duda, consejo,__ comentario, palabras bonitas, criticas, en fin review es bien recibido. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no. Yo como lectora y ahora escritora entiendo ;) (Además con eso ayudan a mi musa xD)_

_Adiosito, cuídense!_

_**.**_

_**MissTsuki01: **__Hola! de verdad agradezco que creas que no escribo tan mal :') y a mí también me gusta la combinación de personalidad de Hinata, quise colocarla en un perfil con algo más de carácter. Y pues, como vez, estabas en lo correcto, cierto rubio si se dejo ver en este capi xD. Saludos! Nos leemos._

_**Seebuc: **__Hola, y gracias ti también por leerla y darle una oportunidad ^^ y claro que no la dejare abandonada! Tengo otras historias que pensar y luego redactar, además de la universidad y sus demandas, la vida y los amigos, etc. Pero aun asi, no dejare de escribir! Habrá actualizaciones cada semana ;) y gracias también por creer que escribo bien, creo ir mejorando xD _

_**Isabela-chan nyaa: **__hola y gracias por tu comentario =) me alegra ver que te a gustado el capi anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado ^^ Saludos! _

**_._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

**.**

**.**

Hinata se sentía un poco rara, faltaban solo unas pocas horas para arribar a su destino. Nuevamente se encontraba recargada en la barandilla con la mirada perdida en el puerto de Kiri que se asomaba a lo lejos.

Esos días que había pasado junto a Naruto los llevaría en su corazón por siempre. _N__adie se enamora en tan solo unos días _se decía una y otra vez, pero a pesar de la innegable lógica de su pensamiento, le dolía imaginar que en unas horas no lo volvería a ver, era doloroso pero también lo mejor.

- ¿Ansiosa por llegar?- le preguntó una voz a su lado, una voz que ahora conocía muy bien.

- Por supuesto- volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos color cielo que la cautivaban- ¿Tú no?

- ¿La verdad? No- Ella se sorprendió un poco ante esa respuesta.

- ¿Acaso los asuntos que tienes que atender son desagradables?

- No es solo por eso, estoy en la ciudad por un asunto muy importante- respondió pero no dijo nada más.

- ¿Entonces?- insistió un poco más.

- Es solo que… no te volveré a ver- respondió sincero.

A Hinata en esos momentos el corazón le dio un vuelco, no esperaba tal respuesta de parte del joven rubio. Eso le dio algo de esperanza para sus sentimientos, pero no debía seguir alimentando tal ilusión si es que no quería tener conflictos con el trato hecho días atrás.

- Ha sido muy lindo el conocerte Naruto, he disfrutado mucho de tu compañía. Pero ahora cada quien debe de seguir su camino. Es lo mejor- termino diciendo algo triste la peli azul.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti pero no para mí.

La chica se sorprendió aun más por la respuesta dada por aquel rubio, pero aun así no dejo de sentirse miserable. ¿Qué más le podía decir?

El silencio reino entre ellos. Hinata bajo su mirada intentando ocultar sus vidriosos ojos, mientras el rubio la observaba pensando a mil por hora en algún argumento que la convenciera para que fuese a visitarlo a Konohagakure, pero aun así nada creíble o coherente, que no pusiera en riesgo su compromiso con el clan, se le ocurría.

Ella rompió el silencio.

- Debo bajar por mi equipaje- susurró.

- Yo también.

Los dos bajaron en silencio hacia sus camarotes. Estaban a punto de desembarcar.

- Podríamos caminar juntos por la ciudad, ¿te parece bien?

- No quisiera retrasarte, ya que aun no sé bien por donde comenzar.

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo tiempo de veras. Ya he estado aquí antes, por lo que podría mostrarte algunos lugares- otra vez el oji azul mostraba su optimismo junto con su característica sonrisa, contagiando a la chica quien le devolvió el gesto.

**.**

**.**

Desembarcaron y juntos se encaminaron a la ciudad. Hinata estaba sorprendida ante las imponentes construcciones de piedra. Todo era sumamente esplendido. Las construcciones, el bosque que la rodeaba, todo.

- ¿Y, qué te parece?- le pregunto Naruto.

- Es hermoso- dijo sin más la chica moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda para no perderse de nada.

Entre caminar despacio y ver lo que ofrecía la ciudad a su paso, el trayecto desde la puerta principal hasta la plaza centra junto al comercio, fue muy corto para el gusto de el joven. Era allí en donde sus caminos se debían separar.

- Creo que es hora de despedirnos- le dijo Hinata a su rubio acompañante.

- Eso parece- le contestó desanimado- ¿Puedo acompañarte a donde te vas a hospedar?

- No quisiera retrasarte más. Lo mejor es que nos despidamos aquí.

- Si es lo que quieres- resignado el chico no pudo contener la amargura en su voz.

_Si supieras lo que realmente quiero _pensó Hinata, bajando su cabeza para evitar ver esos hermosos ojos azules que la hacían dudar. Pero bien sabía que no podía decirle algo así. _ ¡Mantente al margen!_

Pero antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, algo la detuvo. Sin poder contenerse Naruto la abrazo, dejándose cautivar por el delicioso aroma de esos cabellos negros azulados. Hinata se quedo estática peleando internamente por responder el abrazo o mantenerse distante, pero en el preciso momento en que dejaría caer su cabeza sobre ese fuerte hombro, sintió como el chico se separaba y depositaba su chaqueta en sus hombros, soltándola con algo de pesar.

- Quédate con esto. Aquí hace mucho frio y veo que tu chaqueta no es del todo adecuada, de veras- dijo mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta dejando descansar sus manos en los hombros de ella por un tiempo más.

- Esto es tuyo… no puedo…

- Insisto. Digamos que es mi regalo para ti- dijo soltándola y dándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas- Cuídate, ¿sí?

- Claro, tu también hazlo- dijo la joven bajando su mirada y dándose la vuelta para evitar que viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Inmediatamente comenzó a correr alejándose de allí todo lo que sus piernas le daban, hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Se detuvo un momento recargándose en una muralla respirando profundamente para tranquilizar su alocado corazón.

Naruto se quedó parado viendo como se alejaba aquella hermosa joven ojos de luna. Tenía ganas de correr para alcanzarla y estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos, pero ella le había dejado bien claro que no podrían verse. Por lo que, abandonando la hiperactiva y alegre personalidad que lo caracterizaba, caminó hacia la torre de la Mizukage en donde lo esperaban.

**.**

**.**

Hinata bastante cansada se dejo caer en la primera posada que vio. Aun que cansada, se sentía terriblemente triste por no poder ver nuevamente al chico. Maldijo su suerte, estaba segura que estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella ¿cómo era posible que conociera a un chico tan guapo y se encariñara con él en tan solo unos días para luego tener que dejarlo de ver porque ya estaba comprometida con alguien que solo Kami- sama sabía quién era? _Te engañaste a ti misma _pensó amargamente Hinata, ya que sabía que era verdad. Ella era consiente desde un principio en que debía mantener las distancias con aquel chico, sin embargo siguió el consejo de su corazón y termino perdiendo. Ahora solo quedaba olvidar.

Se acomodo en la cama, al día siguiente empezaría a planear las visitas y recorridos que haría, compraría un mapa para planearlo todo muy bien. Recordó que tenía que escribir a su padre para informarle de su llegada a la ciudad, así que se levanto para hacerlo e investigar donde estaba el correo para mandar la carta de inmediato. Tendría que mantenerse ocupada si quería dejar de pensar en Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Hinata pasó varios días informándose sobre los ninjas de esa villa, conociendo sus platos típicos, el tipo de vestimenta usada además de todos sus tipos de jutsus propios de la aldea de la niebla, haciendo de todo para poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada.

Su estrategia dio resultado, el viaje por Kiri le estaba resultando muy gratificante. Sin embargo, con todo y sus planes, por las noches era cuando su plan flaqueaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto. Le estaba costando un mundo y varios universos poder sacárselo de la cabeza y del corazón. _Solo espero que el haberlo conocido no arruine mi matrimonio y que con el tiempo, se vuelva solo un agradable recuerdo _pensaba la chica intentado aliviarse.

Faltando dos días para que regresara al país de fuego, Hinata decidió hacer algunas compras de último minuto. Mientras caminaba por la plaza de la ciudad, le dieron un papel en donde anunciaban una especie de festival. Iban a presentarse acróbatas y músicos, parecía muy divertido a decir verdad, por lo que decidió ir esa misma noche a pesar de estar sola.

**.**

**.**

Afortunadamente el festival se organizaba no muy lejos de donde ella se hospedaba, por lo que solo oyendo la música y ver el resplandor de las luces podría llegar con facilidad.

La plaza y las calles principales estaban repletas de gente. En el centro había una fuente con agua cristalina saliendo de esta y lamparas de distintos colores y tamaños adornando todo. En el centro había tanto músicos, acróbatas como gente bailando y divirtiéndose. Sonrió al ver los espectáculos y lo animada que estaba la gente, pensando que sería divertido hacer algo similar en su clan, pero esa idea la desecho casi al instante al recordar lo serio que era este. Absorta en sus pensamientos se sobresalto cuando un joven se le acerco a hablarle.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto el joven extendiéndole la mano, pero al verle, algo en su expresión y en sus ojos le dio desconfianza.

- N-no, gracias- contesto para alejarse de allí.

- Si estás sola muñeca, te puedo hacer compañía- le insistió al momento de recorrerle con la mirada de una forma que no le agradó.

- Estoy bien sola- replico molesta e intentó volver a alejarse, pero aquel sujeto la agarro del fuertemente del brazo- ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!- dijo Hinata elevando la voz a la vez que la volvía mas firme.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, muñeca, gritar por tu papi con todas tus fuerzas?- pregunto el sujeto irónico y burlón.

Estaba furiosa ante la actitud de ese hombre. Estaba a punto de activar su Byakugan y darle unos cuantos golpes a tan desagradable tipo, hasta que...

- La señorita dijo que no- escucho que decía una amenazante voz, mientras veía como alguien jalaba al sujeto para alejarlo de ella.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¿Y qué si no quiero?- dijo de manera desafiante aquel sujeto.

- Entonces tendré que convencerte– dijo el chico intimidantemente mientras sostenía de la camisa a aquel ninja pasado de copas. Aquel sujeto con la cara antes roja, estaba pálido y aterrado. Naruto al ver la expresión asustadiza del hombre, lo soltó lentamente para que este corriera alejándose rápidamente de ellos. Hinata al verse salvada se acerco alegremente a quien fue su héroe.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- sin embargo Naruto seguía enojado.

- Pues… ver el festival, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí?- contesto Hinata en un tono que de sumiso paso a defensivo casi al instante. Odiaba que la gente la tratase como una niña indefensa. Ella no era así, ya no.

- ¡¿Sola?! Si no te has dado cuenta, hay ninjas ebrios por aquí. Podrían hacerte cualquier cosa.

- Sé cuidarme sola. De hecho antes de que tú llegaras, estaba a punto de librarme de él.

- Así ¿y cómo?- pregunto manteniendo su ceño fruncido y su voz seria, como si no creyese lo que la chica acababa de decir. Sin embargo la aludida no logro decir nada.

- Hey, ¿Qué tanto haces, problemático?- se escucho una voz tras del oji azul, causando solo un suspiro en este último. La chica se había salvado del interrogatorio.

- Izumi déjame presentarte a Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru ella es Izumi, una… amiga- Hinata no pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción al escuchar la palabra "amiga" salir de la boca del rubio, pero que mas podía esperar. Después de todo eso eran… de cierta forma.

- Es un gusto conocerle, Shikamaru-san- se inclinó saludando al recién llegado.

- Sí, igualmente- dijo dando media vuelta y caminar sin esperarlos, dejando algo sorprendida a Hinata. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los saludos tan indiferentes.

- Hey, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- Agrego Naruto al ver la algo incomoda situación.

- Bueno yo… no creo que sea buena idea. Parece que a tu amigo no le agrado.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que le agradas, de veras! El solo es algo flojo. Vamos acompáñanos, hazlo por mí bien- insistia el oji azul. Tal parece que el enojo se habia esfumado.

- ¿Tú bien?- dijo algo extrañada alzando una ceja.

- Sí, ya que si te quedas sola no podré estar tranquilo pensando en que algo malo te podría pasar- le explico con esa sonrisa y mirada firme.

- Está bien- Hinata no pudo hacer más que aceptar dicha invitación, al menos así podría estar algún tiempo más con Naruto.

- ¿Así que te nos unes? Que problemático- comento Shikamaru cuando ambos jóvenes lo alcanzaron- Dime, ¿cómo es que conociste a este baka?

- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?!- grito algo enojado el chico rubio.

- Hmp. Problemático.

- Yo, bueno… lo conocí en el barco en el que yo viajaba- respondió quedamente Hinata.

Luego de eso comenzaron a platicar de diferentes cosas. Hinata se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru era agradable a pesar de ser algo desanimado y poco interesado.

Entre pláticas y viendo los espectáculos los tres la pasaron muy bien. La noche ya caía y a sabiendas de que a su amigo Nara gustaba irse temprano a la cama, se despidieron de él, mientras el rubio convencía a Izumi de ir a dejarla al lugar en donde se hospedaba.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad?

- Es hermosa y tiene lugares muy interesantes.

- ¿Y cuándo regresas?

- En dos días más.

Guardaron silencio, ella sintió como Naruto se tensaba un poco apretando sus puños, mientras caminaban alejándose de las luces, el bullicio y la música callejera de la plaza central.

- Me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de conocerte mas- soltó el joven en un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante lo escuchara, haciendo que se sonrojara y se colocara algo triste.

- Fue mejor así- le respondió con pesar.

- ¿Por qué continuas diciendo eso?- pregunto un tanto impaciente el oji azul. Ya comenzaba a desagradarle tanto misterio.

- Pues yo… yo... es-estoy comprometida- le dijo la chica sin más, mientras bajaba su rostro ocultándolo con su flequillo.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la joven, paró en seco quedando inmóvil.

- Entonces por qué… ¿Qué haces viajando sola? ¿No deberías estar con tu prometido?- casi escupió la última palabra, sin saber la razón del porqué se sentía engañado.

- No lo conozco- le respondió Hinata a la defensiva- este viaje era el sueño que debía realizar antes de casarme. Yo insistí en venir sola.

- ¿Y cómo que no lo conoces?- ahora el chico la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con un tono serio en su voz.

-Es un matrimonio arreglado… por mi padre y mi clan- le explicó. Ahora ella era la que se escuchaba algo molesta. No le gustaba el que Naruto pensara que le agradaba la idea de casarse con un desconocido.

- ¿Pero cómo?... Si te rehúsas tal vez tú podrías...

- No, no puedo, tengo obligaciones para con mi clan. No puedo explicarte mas, pero porfavor entiendelo- le pidio la chica bastante decidida al respecto- Naruto, no sabes lo que significó para mí conocerte. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida- dijo para luego inclinarse levemente a modo de despedida y comenzar huir en dirección al hostal, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de aquella calle, sintiendo oprimido su corazón mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

**.**

**.**

_Hola, espero les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ _

_Naruto por fin supo la verdad de tanto distanciamiento por parte de Izumi (Hinata) ¿Qué pasara? Pues les diré en el próximo capítulo :D_

_Les informo que de ahora en adelante comenzare a actualizar los fines de semana o a más tardar el lunes, ya que ese día no tengo clases jeje _

_Agradezco a _AMAM16, Isabela-cahn nyaa, MissTsuki01, Dark side of everyone, Hatake.k, Sofia-1550 y a Netokastillo _tanto por colocar mi historia en favorito, como por darle follow. Con eso siguen inspirando a mi musa ^^ _

_Bueno ya saben! Cualquier comentario, duda, consejo, critica, en fin review es bien recibido como siempre! ^^ _

_Adiosito, cuídense y pasen un buen fin de semana!_

_**.**_

_**Isabela-chan nyaa: **__Konichihua ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia además de que consideres que el cambio de actitud de ambos es algo bueno. Gracias de veras! Y bueno para saber eso deberás esperar un poco mas xD lo lamento. Saludos =)_

_**MissTuski01: **__Naruto coqueto es lo mejor 1313 jajaja xD y pucha, pobre Hinata que tiene que mantenerse a ralla, aun que igual olvida eso de vez en cuando xd. Saludos. PD: Me gusta tu nick name c:_

_**Netokastillo: **__Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: estúpido y sensual amor de verano (cosa que encaja a la perfección con Naruto XD) jajaja espero te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos ;) _

_**Dark side of everyone: **__Muchas gracias por tus palabras y considerar mi historia original ^^ Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste. Cuidate! _

_**Monzze: **__jajaja gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste! =) y por supuesto que la seguire ;) Adios, saludos._

_**Novaporsiempre: **__Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la relación que tiene estos dos :D y bueno para saber eso aun falta un poquito jeje. Saludos _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo aquella tarde en el complejo Hyuga, llenando todo de un aire de paz y tranquilidad, que invitaban a recostarte en el césped y simplemente observar las nubes y relajarse. Pero ni aunque lo intentase, ella no podía relajarse ni apartar sus pensamientos de aquella mirada azulina del mismo color del cielo que observaba en esos momentos.

Hacía ya una semana que estaba de vuelta en el complejo Hyuga, de vuelta a su hogar y de vuelta a su rutinaria, aburrida y poco alegre vida de antes.

Como extrañaba a aquel ninja del crucero, aquel joven alegre y sin escrúpulos que la hacia sonreír de sobre manera. _Naruto-kun. _

- Hinata-sama- de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos- Hiashi-sama pidió una audiencia urgente con nosotros- era su primo Neji.

- ¿Urgente… Ocurrió algo malo?- le pregunta algo preocupada la chica. Se colocaba algo nerviosa cuando se usaba el denominativo "urgente" por su padre, el calmado y serio Hiashi.

- No lo sé aun. Solo venga conmigo por favor.

Hinata nerviosa caminaba por las calles del complejo para llegar al salón de juntas de su clan, situado cerca de la entrada principal. _Tal parece vendrá alguien_ analizo, ya que ese salón se utilizaba solo cuando personas de alguna otra aldea acudía al clan para hablar con su padre.

Neji y Hinata se adentraron al salón donde ya se encontraba Hiashi y su hermana Hanabi. Saluda a ambos haciendo una leve reverencia para luego acomodarse al lado izquierdo de su padre, sin poder dejar de apretar la suave seda de su kimono, debido a los nervios que la consumían viva.

- Pueden dejarlo entrar- dijo el patriarca Hyuga.

Rápidamente los sirvientes abrieron las puertas en par en par. Todos en la sala a excepción del Hyuga mayor hicieron una leve reverencia en forma de saludo ante el recién llegado, sin poder ver de quien se trataba.

**.**

**.**

Lentamente Hinata comienza a elevar su vista, posándola en el joven situado al frente de su padre, aun en la posición de saludo.

- Levántese por favor- pronuncio Hiashi levantando su mano levemente.

El chico acatando la orden dada, lentamente comienza a elevar su rostro mientras fijaba su mirada en quien tenía al frente.

Hinata miro atenta al joven y se quedo pasmada de la impresión. Piel ligeramente bronceada con peculiares marcas en sus mejillas, cabello rubio alborotado con una banda en su frente y los más hermosos y vivaces ojos color cielo que había visto en su vida. Era él, ¡de verdad que era él! Ante su puerta, su clan y su padre.

La peli azul no sabía cómo definir lo que sentía en ese momento, por un lado sentía una enorme felicidad al volver a verle, sentía nervios ante la inesperada reunión, vergüenza además de… _un momento,_ pensó deteniendo el análisis realizado a sus emociones. _¿Que hace Naruto-kun aquí, en reunión con mi padre_? Se pregunto volviendo su atención al recién llegado.

- Hiashi Hyuga, vengo por encargo de la hokage- comenzó a decir el oji azul solemnemente- y es un honor que me reciba junto con los herederos además de… ¿¡Izumi!?- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo su discurso mientras, pasando su mirada por los presentes, se detiene en Hinata, fijando su mirada sorprendida en ella.

Los Hyugas restantes miraron extrañados al joven para luego alternar su mirada y dirigirla a la aludida que se encontraba sonrojada y sorprendida al igual que el chico.

Naruto, sin poder creer que Izumi estuviese allí, de pasmado paso a alegre. Por más que lo deseara, sabía bien que no la volvería a ver, pero ella estaba allí, frente a él, estaba tan emocionado que… _espera…_ _¿Qué hace ella aquí exactamente?... no será que…_

- Ninja de la hoja- la voz del joven al lado del Hyuga mayor, no le permitieron seguir sus pensamientos- creo que ha confundido a Hinata- sama con alguien más.

- ¿Hi- na- ta?- dijo pausadamente el oji azul mientras dirigía su mirada a esta, viendo como la aludida bajaba el rostro.

- Así es, ella es mi hija mayor, Hyuga Hinata. Ella será la encargada de sellar el pacto de alianza con su aldea.

Ahora estaba claro, ella era la heredera del clan Hyuga. He ahí la razón del porque el cambio su nombre, porque tanto misterio y porque el compromiso para con su clan y su… matrimonio arreglado. Ahora entendía todo perfectamente. _No puede ser_ dijo para sí mismo el joven mientras la sonrisa que fugazmente apareció al verle allí, se esfumo dejando en su lugar una línea recta.

- Joven, si ya comprobó que confundió a mi hija con alguien más, le pido que prosiga a informarnos sobre los asuntos que lo traen aquí- dijo impaciente el patriarca.

Cierto, el debía hablar con el patriarca sobre lo pedido por la hokage. Luego tendría tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos en torno a Izumi… mejor dicho Hinata.

- Claro. Pero antes le informo que este es un asunto confidencial- pronuncio Naruto recuperando la seriedad inicial.

Dicho esto Hiashi solo asintió mientras dirigía miradas a sus dos hijas en señal de que se retiraran. Una a una las chicas comenzaron a salir del salón, retirándose a paso lento por la puerta ubicada al otro lado del salón. Una vez fuera del rango de visión de su padre, Hanabi toma de la mano a su hermana mayor, y corre con ella a rastras para esconderse en las cortinas del fondo.

- Pero que…- Dijo Hinata mientras su hermana le tapaba la boca evitando que siguiese hablando.

- Ssshhh, ¿quieres oír o no?- dijo Hanabi a lo que Hinata solo asintió.

Solían escabullirse en las reuniones importantes y escuchar a escondidas cuando estaban más pequeñas. Debia confesar que a ella nunca le gusto del todo, ya que era aburrido y no quería meterse en problemas, pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Deseaba con todas sus ganas el saber por qué el rubio dueño de sus pensamientos recientes estaba allí reunido con su padre.

- Ahora que mis dos hijas se han marchado, puede comenzar a hablar. El joven que está a mi derecha es mi sobrino Neji y confió plenamente en él.

- No hay problema entonces- Dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa- Me presento, mi nombre es Usumaki Naruto, ninja de la aldea vecina de Konoha y próximo hokage.

_¡Konoha!_ Hinata Pensó sorprendida. _¡¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes, si la banda en su cabeza lo decía todo?!_ _Sabía que había visto ese símbolo antes_… Se reprendía mentalmente, dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a lo que hablaban los hombres.

- Y he venido a hablar sobre el pacto de alianza. Sobre el matrimonio de su hija- dijo algo molesto el oji azul.

_¡No puede ser!_ pensó Hinata. _¡¿Acaso él, Naruto-kun, es mi prometido?! ¡Oh kami, por favor que lo sea, por favor que lo sea! _rogaba, imploraba y pedía la joven.

- ¿Acaso es usted el prometido de mi hija?- pregunto Hiashi dejando más que expectante a Hinata.

- No señor, no lo soy- contesto el rubio bajando un poco su mirada, haciendo que con esa respuesta, el mundo de Hinata se fuera abajo y que su esperanza se redujera a cero.

**.**

**.**

- He venido solo a hablar sobre los acuerdos se dicha alianza. La hokage quiere adelantar el matrimonio lo antes posible.

- ¿Y eso porque, acaso duda de mi palabra?- dijo algo alterado el patriarca Hyuga.

- No señor, nada de eso. La hokage solo quisiera que el pacto con el clan Hyuga se afianzara lo más pronto posible, es de suma urgencia- dijo el chico mientras endurecía su mirada dirigida al patriarca.

"Suma urgencia". Tal palabra dicha por el rubio provoco, tanto en los hombres Hyuga como en sus hijas espías, que volvieran su atención al tema principal, olvidando de momento el tema del matrimonio.

- Explíquese, Usumaki-san- dijo el patriarca con el ceño fruncido, dándole pie a que el chico prosiguiera.

- Hace meses atrás hemos recibido información sobre una peligrosa organización, formada por ninjas renegados de todas las aldeas, llamada Akatsuki. Todas las aldeas shinobi se han enfrentado a los ataques de esta organización y debo decir que no son ninjas ordinarios. Además que temo informarles no será la única batalla que se librara contra ellos- relato el joven rubio con el seño fruncido y la mirada baja, expresando su frustración con tales acciones, para luego proseguir- Es por eso que la hokage pide con suma urgencia la incorporación de su clan dentro de nuestra aldea.

_¿Unirnos a konoha?, pero… porque,_ _si han permanecido así desde que tengo memoria_, se alarmo al preguntarse a sí misma la peli azul. _No me digas que…_

- ¡¿Unirse a konoha?! Hiashi-sama… ¿no me diga que aceptara algo así?- pregunto alarmado Neji, mientras no se esforzaba en ocultar su enojo.

- Ya lo he aceptado, Neji- dijo sin más el hombre mayor.

- Pero… ¿por qué, por que haría una cosa como esa?

- Simplemente porque no tengo otra opción. El clan Hyuga posee excelentes ninjas, además de una habilidad ocular bastante admirable y codiciada. Siempre hemos permanecidos aislados por los mismos motivos. Sin embargo… hay que dejar de vivir de sueños de grandeza y orgullo- termino diciendo algo apenado el patriarca Hyuga.

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso Hiashi-sama?- pregunto Neji mientras las dos chicas, que seguían escondidas, se hacían la misma pregunta.

- Digo que nuestra fuerza y poder ya no es la misma que fue de antaño. Nuestro clan se ha visto debilitado y escaso de recursos para mantenerse en pie. Ese es el motivo real del matrimonio de Hinata. Economía y sustento, a cambio de fuerza militar para la aldea.

Neji bajo la mirada decepcionado sin poderse creer lo dicho. El considerado "genio" de debía comerse su orgullo para que su clan pudiese sobrevivir, era simplemente defraudante.

Naruto frente a ellos, había permanecido en silencio ante la dura explicación que daba el patriarca. El ya sabía todo eso, por algo está allí, por algo formaba parte del selecto grupo considerado la mano derecha de la hokage. Pero no era momento de cavilaciones, aun quedaba de que hablar.

- Patriarca Hyuga- ambos hombres volvieron su atención al ninja de la hoja- hay una petición más.

- ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto el aludido.

- Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que su clan pronto formara parte de la aldea, he venido para testear la fuerza de su clan y las habilidades que posee.

- Tsk. No porque nuestro clan este en decadencia, significa que somos débiles- dijo algo molesto el orgulloso Neji.

- No se trata de eso- contesto a la defensiva el oji azul, para proseguir con su explicación- Conocer las capacidades de los nuevos integrantes de la hoja, para así formar un plan eficiente al momento de la batalla, sería una gran ventaja.

- Pero…- quiso contra argumentar el joven oji perla, pero fue interrumpido por su patriarca.

- Ya basta Neji. Es una orden de la hokage, esto no depende ni de ti ni de mí- dijo a manera de reprimenda a su sobrino, para luego proseguir- Usumaki-san, ¿cuáles son las condiciones de tal petición?

- Es algo simple, solo combates de entrenamiento contra los miembros más fuertes de su clan. Una vez que los escoja, llamare a mi amigo Shikamaru, miembro del equipo de inteligencia, para que proceda con la realización de la prueba.

- Muy bien- dijo asintiendo Hiashi- Neji, da aviso al clan para que se reúnan en este lugar en una hora mas y dar la información recibida- Neji solo asintió retirándose del lugar- Bien Usumaki-san, si eso es todo pues- comenzó a decir el hombre mayor haciendo ademan de retirarse.

- Etto… yo… quisiera hablar otra cosa con usted. Es sobre el compromiso de su hija- dijo nervioso el rubio.

**.**

**.**

En el instante en que el oji azul pronuncio dichas palabras, Hinata sintió como si su corazón ubiese dejado de palpitar para luego dar una vuelta y comenzar a palpitar con el doble de la fuerza normal. La esperanza había resurgido, por lo que toda su atención se volcó en la conversación que mantenían ambos hombres.

- Pensé que había quedado todo claro- Interrogo suspicazmente Hiashi.

- Pues sí, es solo que… quisiera hacerle una sugerencia si me lo permite- pronuncio Naruto algo nervioso, a lo que ante la petición del joven, el mayor solo asintió para que prosiguiera- Vera… el prometido de su hija proviene de un respetado clan en mi aldea, del clan…

- Inusuka, lo sé. ¿Tiene algo que decirme sobre él, Usumaki-san?- pregunto el mayor alzando una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

- El clan Inusuka es fuerte además de respetable, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo el clan se especializa en el rastreo a través del olfato, especialidad que intervendría con el Byakugan al ser ambas técnicas de la misma clase, por lo que enlazar al clan Inusuka con el Hyuga, es una mala decisión- Término diciendo el chico, con algo de culpa luego de haber dicho lo que dijo.

Inusuka Kiba era su compañero, su amigo y él lo estaba traicionando, de cierta manera, al negarle la oportunidad de casarse con la heredera del clan aliado. No obstante, esa culpa y pisca de arrepentimiento eran pequeños, mucho más pequeños que la razón que lo impulso a cavilar y luego decir lo que acababa de decir. Además, el nunca volvía sobre sus palabras.

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso, Usumaki-san?- pregunto un dudoso y algo enojado Hiashi.

- Digo que al mezclar ambos tipos de técnicas, uno de los clanes saldría perdiendo- dijo sin más el joven, como si acabase de explicar lo más simple del mundo.

Hinata tras la cortina, no creía lo que acababa de oír. Naruto, Naruto-kun, ¿acaso estaba apelando a que su matrimonio se cancelase?

Hiashi por su parte guardo silencio y cerró los ojos para pensar mejor. Ciertamente no era consciente de la capacidad del ninja de ese clan Inusuka. Debía admitirlo, el joven frente a él era astuto al hacerle ver algo que él ni siquiera se detuvo en pensar. Pero… ¿la hokage era consciente de tal problema? ¿O lo habría planeado todo desde el principio para debilitar su fuerza?... no, eso no podía ser, pero aun así, no podía estar seguro de sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo que si era confiable, por el momento, era el joven Usumaki-san y las intenciones que se traía al decirle algo como eso.

- Entiendo su punto Usumaki-san, pero también comprendo que tiene algo más que agregar- dijo el hombre mayor intentando que el rubio picase el anzuelo.

- Así es- _Bingo, _pensó el mayor- Quisiera revocar el compromiso y ser yo el que se case con su hija- dijo el rubio mostrando su decisión con una mirada desafiante e inmutable.

_¡¿Q-QUÉ?! _Pensó para sus adentros cierta peli azul escondida detrás de una cortina, mientras sentía como esta última comenzaba a sofocarla, mientras sus mejillas se volvían color camin. _Kami-sama… ¿será posible?..._

- Y dígame… ¿qué le hace pensar que con usted, siendo el prometido de mi hija, la fuerza del Byakugan no se verá disminuida?

- Puedo garantizarle que no será así señor- dijo confiado el joven ninja- Yo no poseo ninguna táctica de rastreo o kekkei genkai alguno que interfiera con la fuerza de sangre que posee el Byakugan. Mi clan se extinguio hace ya bastante tiempo, ademas ellos se especializaban solo en sellos... Simplemente debe dar a su hija al mejor postor- término diciendo apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar, mientras ofrecía una de sus típicas sonrisas de triunfo.

_¡Ah no, Eso sí que no!_ Pensó Hinata bastante enojada, por mucho que le habia pedido a Kami-sama el que volviese a ver a Naruto-kun, el amor propio y gran parte de su orgullo, debian estar en el primer lugar.

Podría ser muy gentil y dócil de vez en cuando, pero en situaciones como esta, en donde es tratada como… como ganado o como si fuese un objeto inanimado, un premio mero que hay que ganar, es cuando el orgullo Hyuga que la caracterizaba salía a flote en todo su esplendor.

- ¡Usumaki-san!- dijo Hinata con un tono alto al momento que dejaba su escondite. Hiashi se sorprendió al ver que su hija estuvo escuchando todo ese tiempo. El ya pensaba que habia abandonado aquel habito de escabullirse en las reuniones importantes. Mientras que Naruto, al ver a Hinata con sus mejillas coloradas y con el ceño fruncido, se alarmo de inmediato pensando en lo enojada que estaría. _No por favor, que no golpe tan fuerte como Sakura-chan_, pensó para sí.

- No hable de mi como si fuese una mascota ni mucho menos un objeto que hay que ganar- Dijo la oji perla bastante cortante y decidida, para luego marcharse del lugar a grandes pasos y con la cara roja de coraje.

- ¡Izumi! Digo… Hinata- dijo el rubio pero la aludida ya se había marchado, dejando a un Hiashi sorprendido ante tal acto de coraje, y a un rubio arrepentido y con rabia de sí mismo y su gran bocota.

Pasodo unos segundos, el Hyuga mayor carraspeo para llamar nuevamente la atención del rubio que no paraba de tironear su cabello en acto de frustración.

- Bien Usumaki-san, le concederé la mano de mi hija- accedio el mayor- si es que la hokage, mi clan, el clan Inuzuka al igual que mi hija lo permiten. Puede retirarse- Termino diciendo el patriarca mientras veía como al terminar de hablar, el chico hace una reverencia torpe, para luego salir a gran velocidad en busca de su posible prometida.

_Usumaki Naruto _pensó el hombre_, astuto, fuerte, valiente, próximo hokage, gran ninja en verdad _pensaba mientras una media sonrisa asomaba en sus labios al saberse suegro de tan gran persona.

- ¡Izumi!, no… Hinata… ¡si eso! ¡HINATA!- Escucho un grito en la lejanía y rápidamente sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo. Tal parece que si era cierto que las apariencias engañan, ya que ese chico a pesar de ser buena persona y ninja, si era bastante torpe, impulsivo y cabeza hueca.

**.**

**.**

_Hola, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo en donde una nueva esperanza se alza para Hinata y Naruto para poder estar juntos ^^ _

_Antes déjenme preguntarles algo: ¿Naruto algo respetuoso… se les hiso raro? Pues déjenme decirles que a mi si un poco xD pero bueno tomando en cuenta que el esta mayorcito ya (18 años) pensé que podía madurar un poco en ese aspecto. _

_Agradezco a los nuevos lectores que han dado follow o favorito a mi historia respectivamente: _HiNaThitHa.16241, Dark-ags, Anita2124, Alinita28, FalconB, Luz253 y Aio hyuuga. =)

_Además quisiera pedir disculpaspor usar la misma palabra muchas veces u_u por si leen y le suena repetitivo_.

_Bueno ya saben! Cualquier comentario, duda, consejo, critica, en fin review es bien recibido como siempre! _

_Muchas gracias por sus review, me motivan, me alegran y me ayudan a inspirarme mas :D gracias, de veras! _

_Sayonara!_

**.**

**.**

**Dark side everyone: **_Ayy me alegro demasiado que te guste! Lectoras como tu hacen que me motive y siga escribiendo e inspirándome ^^ mil gracias de corazón por tus palabras. Saludos cuídate. C:_

**MissTsuki01: **_Jajaja la verdad no había pensado en Naruto celosin XD pero ahora que lo dices, como que si encaja, tienes buen ojo ;) espero que te haya gusta el capi y que no te hayas decepcionado porque Hinata no recibió una visita nocturna xD. Saludos. PD: Gracias por lo encontrar el Nick original ^^ no lo invente yo, solo lo tome prestado de un libro c:_

**Aio hyuuga: **_Hola c: gracias por tus palabras y por poner a mi historia como favorito ^^ ahora que tenía una semana libre, aproveche para escribir y subir el capi en una misma tarde xD Saludos! _

**HiNaThitHa.16241: **_Hola c: debo decir que tienes buen ojo y comprensión lectora xD acertaste! Su prometido era Kiba pero ahora… no lo sé, nadie sabe jeje xD solo queda leer. Gracias por tus palabras, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos, chaito._

**Nova por siempre: **_Así es! Hinata le conto la verdad, y ahora Naruto cuenta una parte de la suya. Y concuerdo contigo al creer que debe ser difícil comprometerse con alguien quien no conoces ni menos amas, buena observación ;) Saludos. PD: tu Nick name de donde viene? Sorry si pregunto pero me pareció llamativo. _

**Dublealfa: **_Hola y gracias por tus palabras c: me hubiese gustado profundizar más en el viaje, pero tenía la duda de que se podría hacer más aburrido y largo si escribía con mucho detalle. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, saludos! _

**Guest: **_jajaja pucha, no se me ocurrió antes de que se la podría robar u_u maldición, sera para la otra xD jajaja espero te haya gustado el capi, Saludos c: _

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

**.**

_Naruto_

**.**

Siempre he sido un chico hiperactivo, bocaza, irrespetuoso y algo cabeza hueca a opinión de muchos; sin embargo también soy fuerte, valiente y fiel ante mis amigos e ideales. Características digna de un ninja de la hoja, características que no he conseguido con facilidad.

Desde que tengo memoria he tenido que valerme por mi mismo. No tengo padres ni nadie que se haga cargo de mí, por lo que desde muy pequeño recibí un departamento de una habitación además de algo de dinero para subsistir, cosas otorgadas por el tercer hokage.

Desde que tengo memoria he sido despreciado por la aldea, siempre estando solo y aislado. No sabía cuál era su problema, todos me miraban con desprecio. Era como si me odiasen solo por existir.

No quería eso, ¡quien lo querría, de veras! Por lo que desde muy pequeño me propuse un sueño, una meta: convertirme en hokage para que así la aldea me reconociera y me respetase. Ese era un sueño que mantendría a pesar de los años, diciéndome a mí mismo que no moriría antes de convertirme en hokage, y el primer paso para conseguirlo era ser un gennin, el primer nivel de un ninja.

Estando en la academia ninja, la primera persona que se intereso por mi fue Iruka sensei, un padre ante mis ojos. Lugo de graduarme forme parte del equipo 7 junto con la linda Sakura, el engreído Sasuke y el ninja copia Kakashi, ellos fueron mis primeros y verdaderos amigos. Siendo un ninja, con estricto entrenamiento, rigurosas misiones y luchando con fuertes rivales, poco a poco comencé a hacerme más y más fuerte, viéndome a mí mismo un paso más cerca de mi sueño.

Sin embargo una amenaza se alzaba. Una banda conformada por ninjas renegados de las cinco grandes naciones, llamada Akatsuki, deseaba algo de mí, deseaban al zorro demonio que habitaba dentro de mí, el kuubi. Su objetivo era capturar a los nueve jinchuurikis, los demás contenedores de las bestias con cola.

Ero sennin, uno de los tres legendarios sanin de la hoja, me tomo como su aprendiz para que yo estuviese preparado para la llegada de esa banda, sin embargo, mientras alguien importante llegaba a mi vida, otro se iba. Sasuke cegado por su deseo de venganza ante su hermano Itachi, se marcho de la aldea, en busca de conseguir más fuerza y poder a como dé lugar, incluso pasándose del lado del hombre que mato al tercer hokage. Reuní a algunos amigos y fui en búsqueda. Debía traerlo de vuelta, se lo había prometido a Sakura… sin embargo no pude hacerlo.

Pero no había tiempo para las lamentaciones me decía mi maestro, en esos momentos debía estar concentrado en mi y en la banda que quería capturarme. Por lo que marchándome junto a Ero sennin y tardándome cuatro largos y duros años de entrenamiento, yo estaba listo para Akatsuki.

Diversas batallas se libraron con los miembros de dicha organización reduciendo su número, a cambio de la perdida de muy valiosos ninjas. Me sentía fuerte, poderoso e invencible. Pero mientras más arriba estas, más fuerte es el golpe al caer.

Retornando de una misión supe que mi maestro había muerto a manos del presunto líder de la banda. Ero sennin, unas de las pocas personas que me quería y consideraba, estaba muerto, solo por recaudar información de esa dicha banda e intentar ayudarme con eso. Estaba desolado, furioso e impotente. Quería venganza, la necesitaba, debía matar al maldito que había asesinado a mi maestro. Ahora entendía a Sasuke y su sed de venganza…

Decidido entrenar con el maestro de mi maestro en el monte sapo. Aprendí a usar el modo sabio, técnica que esperaba fuese más que suficiente para ganarle al maldito de Pein. Sin previo aviso, tuvimos que marcharnos de vuelta a la aldea, a una aldea completamente destruida por la misma persona que había matado a mi maestro. Quería destruirlo, quería matar al desgraciado por todo lo que había hecho.

Solo luche contra él en una ardua batalla. A momentos parecía que tenía la ventaja, pero en un instante logro inmovilizarme tanto de cuerpo como de pensamiento, las cosas se había vuelto en mi contra. Todos mis ideales transmitidos por mi maestro, se venían abajo con la simple pregunta del cómo conseguiría la paz entre las naciones ninja.

Estaba desesperado y el kuubi dentro de mí lo sintió, sintió mi debilidad ante el deseo de venganza que corría por mis venas, por lo que aprovechando la grieta formada, comenzó a librar su chakcra por mi ser, dejándome usar su poder a un alto costo. Cinco, seis, siete hasta ocho colas se formaron. El kuubi tenía pleno control sobre mí, librando su poder para destruir no solo a Pein, sino también lo que quedaba de la aldea. No obstante, alguien a quien conocía bien y a la vez no, me salvo: el cuarto hokage Minato, mi padre.

**.**

**.**

Tras derrotar a Pein las cosas cambiaron aun más. La aldea que un día me dio la espalda y su desprecio, en esos momentos me recibía con los brazos abiertos, recibía y daba las gracias al héroe que salvo Konoha. Si mi padre hubiese podido verme, si que estaria orgulloso de mi.

Aun que esa no era el único cambio, alguien volvía: Sasuke. Sin embargo, este no volvía para quedarse, sino para hacer un trato.

Tras derrotar al objeto de su venganza y luego entrarse de la verdad: que su hermano estaba protegiendo la aldea que amaba, Sasuke había tomado una decisión: Decidió apoyar a la aldea para terminar con la banda que amenazaba lo que su hermano un día protegió.

Sasuke cumpliría la misión de infiltrarse en la organización, para así brindarnos información sobre los planes que tendrían a la hora de la inminente batalla. Aun que costó un mundo y muchos universos, la hokage y los altos rangos decidieron confiar en él, después de todo un espía para frustrar los planes de dichos ninja, evitando con eso el que consiguieran su verdadero objetivo, sería una gran ventaja para todos.

Luego de eso, las cosas comenzaron a agilizarse para afrontar la notable amenaza que suponía Akatsuki. Las demás naciones ninja comenzaban a ser advertidas de tal organización, teniendo como informante clave a Konoha.

**.**

**.**

Posterior a completar mi entrenamiento, recibí información de que debía ir a ver a la misukage e informarle de los sucesos recientes. Esa mujer era la kages mas despreocupada de los cinco, de veras.

Para evitar que me reconocieran como el jinchuuriki del kuubi, uno de los ninjas buscados por akatsuki, decidí esperar el crucero que partía de mi aldea, después de todo iban hacia el mismo lugar, ¿porque no tomarlo?

Y allí fue en donde la conocí: Cabello azulado, ojos de luna, figura espectacular y el rostro más hermoso y angelical que había visto. Esa chica a bordo del mismo crucero que yo me había hecho sentir algo que ni se comparaba a lo que me esforzaba por sentir con Sakura. Cuando veía a mi compañera de equipo, sentía emoción, cariño, pero mi cuerpo no mostraba alteración alguna; sin embargo, esta chica ojos de luna hacia que el palpitar de mi corazón se volviese loco, que las piernas me temblaran levemente y que no pudiese apartar los ojos de ella. _¿Qué es todo esto?_ Me preguntaba

_Lo siento mucho_. _Creo que ahora es mi turno de disculparme_. Había sido la primera interacción que tuve con ella dentro del barco. No sabía quién era, de donde venia ni nada por el estilo, pero sentía que debía conocerla, tenía el extraño impulso imperante de acercarme a ella. Por lo que haciéndole caso a mis impulsos como siempre hago, logre acercarme y conectar con ella.

Me encantaba su fingido desinterés, sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos cuando sin pensarlo la alagaba. Esa chica me tenía cautivado con su belleza, su forma de ser y su misterio. Pero bien sabía que era algo pasajero, ¿cierto?

**.**

**.**

Luego de hablar con la misukage e informarle que pronto todo tomaría forma y llegaría el momento de actuar, mi regreso a casa fue más aburrido y lento que de costumbre y Shikamaru como acompañante no ayudaba en mucho que digamos. No podía dejar de pensar en Izumi, la chica de cautivadora sonrisa y ojos perla.

Al pasar días fuera de casa, viajando entre el país del trueno y el país del agua, me había perdido de algunas noticias. Konoha necesitaba del clan vecino, por lo que haciendo uso del pacto firmado hace ya varios años, la hokage decide ponerle fin a esa alianza y hacer que los Hyuga formasen parte definitiva de la aldea a través del matrimonio entre su numeroso clan y uno propio de la aldea. La idea era que el clan se uniese a la aldea antes de que iniciaran las batallas contra Akatsuki, luego su incorporación se volvería definitiva mediante el matrimonio, siendo este solo un símbolo de unión. Bien me lo había explicado la vieja Tsunade.

Al saber que dicho clan había ofrecido a la hija del patriarca para tal acuerdo, no quedo más que escoger a un chico de un clan destacado de mi aldea.

Pobre chica desdichada que tenía como prometido al perro de Kiba. Por su parte este último, aun que no le molestaba la idea de casarse, tampoco se podría decir que le agradaba, ya que él era un hombre que prefería permanecer solitario, sin una tercera mujer en su vida que lo mandase. Con su madre y hermana ya tenía más que suficiente.

Ahora bien yo como ninja desocupado que me encontraba al volver de mi viaje, debía ser el encargado de tramitar los asuntos de la alianza, dándole la información de la hokage al patriarca del clan y testear el poder que tenia este para así formar una estrategia inteligente con las habilidades de todos los ninjas de Konoha y separarlos por rango y potencia de habilidades.

**.**

**.**

No pude evitar sentir que mi corazón palpitaba con el doble de fuerza al verle nuevamente y con el patriarca Hyuga. La chica, Izumi, era parte del clan vecino, ¡era una Hyuga! Todo este tiempo estuvo aquí, prácticamente al lado de mi aldea y yo sin saber de ella, de veras. Pero la alegría de volver a verle se desvaneció cuando mi cabeza ataba los cabos sueltos. Si ella era la hija del patriarca, la sucesora, quiere decir que ella era la prometida de Kiba, la encargada de forjar de una vez por toda la alianza.

A medida que daba la información que me habían llevado a tal lugar, mi cabeza pensaba a mil por hora que hacer en cuanto al pacto.

Nunca había sido buen estratega, no pensaba antes de actuar, pero siendo tan impulsivo como siempre, comencé a hablar para que las cosas se ofrecieran a mi favor. Pero como siempre pasa que soy impulsivo, comencé a ver todos los puntos que no había considerado después de cerrar mi boca.

_¡Usumaki-san! No hable de mi como si fuese una mascota ni mucho menos un objeto que hay que ganar_ ¡Oh no! La única razón por la que había dicho todo lo que dije anteriormente se estaba marchando a paso acelerado y bastante furiosa al parecer.

Comencé a llamarla pero ella no se detuvo. Dispuesto a seguirle, nuevamente una traba no considerada se abría paso dejándose caer sobre mí como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase. _Bien Usumaki-san, le concederé la mano de mi hija, si es que la hokage, mi clan, el clan Inuzuka al igual que mi hija lo permiten. _

No me quedo más que asentir para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Mi cabeza era un caos de pensamientos y ya comenzaba a dolerme.

- ¡Izumi!, no… Hinata… ¡si eso! ¡HINATA!- comencé a gritar por todo el complejo mientras recibía miradas de sorpresa y otras de enojo de parte de los miembros del clan Hyuga. No me importo, hace ya varios años dejaron de importarme el tipo de mirada que me daba el resto de las personas que no conocía.

Francamente no sabía porque había hablado ni ¡porque estaba corriendo en busca de la chica en esos precisos momentos! Pero algo dentro de mí, algo que no era el kuubi, se movía y me impulsaba a seguirla, a tenerla a mi lado una vez más.

Tenía una concepción vaga de lo que eso quería decir pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar de analizar ni ver que me pasaba cuando de ella se trataba. Solo estaba concentrado en una cosa: en no permitir que ella huyera una vez más, ya lo había hecho dos veces, no escaparía de mí una tercera vez.

- ¡HINATA!- volví a gritar pero nada cambiaba, yo seguía corriendo por el complejo sin señales de la chica.

Solo esperaba e imploraba a Kami que ella no estuviese tan enojada como para no querer hablar conmigo.

Oh! Kami si que era idiota como todos decían.

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza en publicar pero heme aquí :D_

_Primero que nada: no me odien por dejar el capitulo hasta aquí :s es solo que quería escribir la percepción de Naruto dentro de todo esto, además de contextualizarlos_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí Sasuke no tendrá el deseo de venganza contra la aldea, sino que decide ayudarla siendo infiltrado de la organización ya que al ser el ultimo Uchiha, Obito lo considera un miembro fuerte, ¿le irá bien con eso?_

_Aquí la cuarta guerra ninja aun no es del todo segura, ya que Konoha y el resto de las aldeas están un paso delante de Akatsuki, por lo que la guerra aun es un misterio :o_

_Agradezco a los nuevos lectores que han dado follow o favorito a mi historia respectivamente: _7 siniestro, Nsmax, Vampire Cullen Alice, Holy van, Lilipìli, Uzu No itachi.

_Bueno ya saben! Cualquier comentario, duda, consejo, critica, en fin review es bien recibido como siempre! _

_Muchas gracias por sus review, me motivan, me alegran y me ayudan a inspirarme mas :D gracias, de veras! _

_Un saludo a mis fieles lectores :D _

_Y un saludo a mis lectores anónimos =D _

_Próximo capítulo: las impresiones de Hinata respecto al trato y mas sucesos interesantes._

_Sayonara y que tengan un buen fin de semana ^^ (mejor que el mío que es de estudio u_u)_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dublealfa: **_Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior c: ahora Naruto es consciente de sus palabras y de las consecuencias xD. Escribí sobre el orgullo de Hinata ya que no me gusta mucho las personalidades sumisas. Cuidate, saludos.

_**Fagaske: **_Aquí tienes el nuevo capi :D espero que te guste y ánimos! Todo tiene solución.

_**Monzze: **_Jajaja xD a mi también me pasa que a veces antes de ir a clases, comienzo a leer fanfic, soy algo adicta :$. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Adiós y gracias por tus palabras!

_**Uzu no itachi:**_hola :D y gracias por encontrar bueno el capi. Y bueno, en vez de salir del problema como que se está adentrando mas xD. Saludos.

_**Guest: **_no fue tan pronto pero aquí está el capi, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos.

_**Netokastillo: **_Listo pero… a medias xD saludos. Nos leemos.

_**Hinathitha. 16241: **_Jajaja si se que Naruto no es para hablar propiamente y educado pero la situación lo ameritaba. Dime, ¿tú que comes que adivinas? xD de veras, yo también me imagine la escena de Jasmin, de hecho la iba a buscar pero nunca encontré la escena, ya que no me iba a ver la película entera. En el próximo capítulo veremos si se arregla la situación con Hinata. Otra cosa: este capítulo surgió por tu duda anterior, por el hecho de la cuarta guerra, ya que considere apropiado hacer un capitulo para contextualizar todo eso y que no queden dudas mas adelante cuando toque el tema, así que gracias. Adiós.

_**Mary Uchiha-sama: **_gracias por tus palabras ^^ espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

_**Lilipili: **_Hola :D me alegra que te guste mi historia ^^ Saludos, chaito.

_**Aio hyuuga: **_Jajaja gracias por tus palabras. Sé que Hinata no es del tipo de persona que se enfrenta a las cosas, pero no pude evitar no colocarle un carácter algo más fuerte. En el próximo capitulo la situación se aclarara entre ambos ;) adiós cuídate!

_**Nova por siempre: **_De todas maneras, como está mayorcito tiene que saber comportarse con respeto con quienes no conoce xd. Llamame feminista o lo que quieras pero no soy del tipo de mujer sumisa y creo que el amor propio va primero jejeje. Gracias por aclararme la duda sobre tu nick, es llamativo y nuevo, de eso no hay duda. Lamento hacerte esperar pero la situación entre estos dos se arreglara en el prox capítulos. Un saludo, adiós.

_**Nune: **_Hola :D y gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

El complejo Hyuuga mantenía su armonía y belleza de costumbre. Sus habitantes iban y venían por las calles dirigiéndose a sus destinos mientras alternaban su paso habitual para realizar una pequeña y corta reverencia ante la princesa Hyuuga que pasaba ante ellos, mientras que esta manteniendo su ceño fruncido, dibujaba una pequeña y forzada sonrisa para corresponder el saludo sin atreverse a detener su rápido caminar. Estaba enojada, ofuscada ante lo que había escuchado minutos atrás. Solo deseaba llegar a su lugar predilecto en el complejo: su jardín favorito, el único lugar en donde se podía relajar y dejar que el enojo se disipara.

Pero las miradas extrañas otorgadas a su persona, los susurros que escuchaba a su paso y el hermoso pero nada cómodo para casi trotar kimono, no hacían más que aumentar su mal humor. Dando grandes zancadas y levantando levemente sus ropas apresuro el paso, ya podía ver el gran árbol de su jardín a solo unos metros más.

Suspiro cansada al llegar a su lugar idóneo, el rápido caminar la había dejado algo cansada. Dejandose caer pesadamente en la banca ubicada bajo la refrescante sombra de aquel árbol de cerezos, se atrevio a pensar mas detalladamente en lo ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás.

_¡¿Pero que se cree ese ninja de la hoja, ese chico rubio, ese… mal educado?!…. ¡Oh kami insultando doy lástima!_ pensó para si la princesa mientras inflaba sus mofes de manera infantil. _Y pensar que lo había extrañado, que lo encontraba divertido, atractivo... mientras el solo buscaba su beneficio y conveniencia… aarrg que chico mas exasperante _pensaba la Hyuuga mientras apretaba sus puños, ciertamente el orgullo heredado de su padre era bastante fuerte.

Sin embargo, ante el muro de frialdad y orgullo que ella misma había edificado en su mente, una posibilidad comenzaba a hacer ruido y a tomar fuerza en su cabeza: _¿y qué pasa si lo hiso por alguna otra razón... estaré equivocada?_ Se cuestionaba la chica derrumbando su pared mental para comenzar a considerar una nueva opción.

- ¡HINATA!- Escucho como gritaba una fuerte voz no muy lejos de allí, deteniendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

_¿Naruto-kun? _Pensó algo extrañada la joven al escuchar su nombre. Levantándose de su asiento, comienza a mirar alrededor para pronto vislumbrar una cabellera rubia que corria a su dirección. El joven, al ver que la dueña de sus gritos aparecía de repente tras un árbol, se sonrió y acelero su paso para llegar cuanto antes al lugar.

**.**

**.**

Naruto parando en seco su corrida, dio un paso al frente y con una de sus características sonrisas se inclina respetuosamente ante la dama frente a él. La oji perla algo incomoda por ese acto solo baja su mirada algo avergonzada.

- Así que tu verdadero nombre es Hinata, además de ser la princesa- dijo el ninja en tono divertido al momento en que volvía a su posición inicial.

- Y tú eres un ninja de la hoja, uno que busca su propia conveniencia me atrevo a suponer- respondió la joven en un tono serco. A pesar de que hace apenas unos momentos estaba sopesando la posibilidad de que las cosas no eran como ella creía, el orgullo Hyuuga se alzaba nuevamente.

El oji azul al ver que la joven seguía estando enojada borro su sonrisa para remplazarla por un semblante mas serio, él había arruinado las cosas, por lo que le daba la razón al estar enojada. Ahora era el momento de aclarar las cosas… aunque para ser sincero, no sabia muy bien como hacerlo.

- Yo no soy así, ¡de veras!- dijo apresuradamente el joven- Estas mal si piensas eso.

- ¿Lo estoy? Porque fíjate que dejaste las cosas bien claras allá adentro- dijo la Hyuuga algo alterada. Sabía que estaba siendo inflexible en su postura, pero ella no se la dejaría fácil, no sin antes una buena explicación.

- No es lo que crees.

- Pues explíquese entonces, Usumaki-san- dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio en un acto comun en él, revuelve sus cabellos sentiendose bastante frustrado consigo mismo, ¡¿Cómo explicarle las cosas a la linda chica que tenia en frente, si ni siquiera el sabia bien que habia sido todo eso?! ¡el era un impulsivo sin remedio, por kami!

- Yo… es que…- comenzó diciendo el rubio sin saber cómo explicarse. Sin embargo, al ver como sus palabras no surtían efecto en la chica, decidió comenzar a hablar rápido- No soy bueno hablando, soy mejor actuando que planificando... Pero aun asi intentare explicarme lo mejor que pueda.

**.**

**.**

Después de guardar silencio por unos minutos, Naruto comienzo su discurso.

- Veras… Luego de despedirnos en Kiri, esperaba verte de nuevo, es más ¡te iba a buscar! Pero como tú dejaste bien en claro que sería complicado, me abstuve de hacerlo. Sin embargo nunca pensé que al venir al clan vecino te volvería a ver, no esperaba que fueras la princesa Hyuuga. Me sentí muy feliz al volver a verte- decía el chico con la mirada pérdida en la lejanía, haciendo memoria de los hechos que relataba- Pero luego comprendí todo… cada vez que me habías dicho que sería complicado, que tenias problemas con tu clan, todo eso lo comprendí al verte sentada al lado del patriarca… y al recordar que estabas comprometida por tu deber- dijo Naruto para hacer una pausa- No se que cosa me impulso a comenzar a hablar con tu padre sobre el pacto de alianza, pero solo tenia claro una cosa: no dejaría que te fueses una tercera vez, no si estaba en mis manos evitarlo- dijo el oji azul en tono firme- Sabía bien que tu prometido era Kiba… él es mi compañero y todo eso pero… no podía dejar que fueses su futura esposa.

Hinata, que había escuchado atentamente el relato del ninja, no dejaba de verlo asombrada sin poderse creer lo que estaba revelando. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían y que el palpitar de su corazón estaba desenfrenado, _¿el acaso estaba celoso?_ Se pregunto pero rápidamente se sobre salto al ver la mirada azulina posada sobre ella.

- Tenia que interferir, y lo único que se me ocurrió en esos momentos fue decir fue que yo era el mejor postor, para asi poder convencer a tu padre…. Nunca quise ofenderte, de veras- dijo el rubio mientras miraba tiernamente a la chica haciendo que esta se ruborizara mas, si es que eso era posible- Se que esto es una alianza mediante un matrimonio, pero quisiera que tu eligieras- dijo sonriente, pero ante la total expresión de desconcierto de la peli azul, el chico decide aclararse- Hinata, si me perdonas… ¿me darías la oportunidad de ser tu pretendiente, para que decidas entre Kiba y yo como futuro esposo?

_¡¿Qu-que?! ¿Es esto real? ¿Esta él hablando en serio?_ Se preguntaba alarmada la oji perla, sin podérselo creer del todo, ya que, de una manera algo rara, Naruto le estaba pidiendo ser su novio, si prometido. ¿podia ser cierto eso?

Hinata, dejando sus cavilaciones y volviendo a la realidad, noto como el semblante del chico era cada vez mas apagado al no recibir respuesta de su parte, por lo que se apresuro a contestar.

- Y-yo creo que si Naruto-kun- contesto tímida pero sonriente.

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! No te arrepentirás Hinata-chan, de veras- dijo el joven mostrándose bastante emocionado con la idea- Aunque…. Todavía quedan unos puntos por aclarar. Debo convencer a la vieja Tsunade, a tu clan y al de Kiba...mmm...Bueno, algo ya se me ocurrirá- dijo mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa- Pero por ahora... será mejor que volvamos. Tu padre reunirá a los ninjas mas fuertes del clan para hacer exposición de sus habilidades, aunque claro, eso tu ya lo sabias ¿no es asi?- dijo Naruto mirando divertidamente a la chica que miraba el suelo apenada al ver que él no habia olvidado que ella habia escuchado toda la conversación.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo a la vez que ofrecía su brazo a la chica, siendo correspondido timidamente por esta. El joven al sentir su agarre la estrecho un poco mas dedicandole una sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojó pero le sonrió también.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala de reuniones del clan, la oji perla se esforzaba en normalizar su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración. Contuvo las ganas de hacer todas las preguntas que se desataban en torno al rubio pero su educación no le permitía hacerlas todas a la vez. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar mas tarde.

Llegando ambos a la sala de reuniones, vieron como estaba llena de distintos miembros del clan Hyuuga, tanto ninjas fuertes como el consejo mismo. Los combates habían comenzado y los ninjas hacían gala de sus habilidades, no peleaban a matar pero si dejaban ver lo mejor de si mismos.

Hiashi al ver llegar a su hija del brazo del ninja de la hoja sonrió internamente, tal parecía que habían logrado hablar y aclarar las cosas; sin embargo el joven sobrino del patriarca sentado entre la multitud, no dejaba de ver suspicazmente a los recién llegados.

Sin perder más tiempo el Hyuuga mayor le indico a su hija que se sentara entre la multitud junto a su primo y hermana. Ella también debería combatir y mostrar sus habilidades tales como el puño protector, técnica inventada y perfeccionada por ella misma. Ahora era digna de ser considerada una de las ninjas fuertes del clan, se había ganado ese respeto.

Al ver como la chica tomaba asiento junto a los demás miembros a la espera de su tuno para combatir, Naruto visualiza a su amigo Shikamaru y dirigiéndose hacia el ve como este ultimo no paraba de hacer anotaciones referentes a las habilidades demostradas por los Hyuuga. Su amigo si que no perdia el tiempo cuando habia que colocarse serio.

**.**

**.**

Combate tras combate, tecnica tras tecnica diferente de Jyuuken. Cada miembro contando con su estilo propio para dominar el poder ocular del Byakugan. Shikamaru sin dejar de sorprenderse hacia anotaciones como si su vida se fuera en ello, ahora comprendia como es que ese clan se habia mantenido a flote todo ese tiempo sin depender de una aldea.

Por otro lado Naruto no dejaba de estar sorprendido al ver como los sucesores demostraban sus espectaculares habilidades. Neji mostraba un desplante de habilidades increible, era frio, certero y bastante inteligente a la hora de atacar a su oponente. Siendo sincero le llegaba a dar algo de miedo verlo en combate. Hanabi, a pesar de ser joven, era bastante buena; una copia de su primo en version femenina. Sin embargo quien lo tenia mas sorprendido era su chica de ojos perla, Hinata. A pesar de tener un carácter amable, dulce y verse fragil, al momento de pelear si que sabia sacar lo mejor de si. Sin duda ella era una kunoichi excepcional.

Luego de la demostración de habilidades, lamentablemente habia llegado el momento de partir. Despidiendose de el patriarca y los sucesores, los ninjas de la hoja regresan a su aldea dejando la promesa que pronto ciertos jovenes se volverian a ver, despues de todo en pocos dias mas se mudarian a la aldea.

Una vez que los visitantes se ubiesen ido, caminando hacia su jardin, Hinata se permitio soñar despierta. Soñar con esas marcas traviesas en las mejillas, esos hermosos ojos color cielo y esa sonrisa fulminante. Definitivamente creia que con esa sonrisa la podia convencer de hacer cualquier cosa... aunque los mejor seria que no se enterara.

Le ubiese encantado seguir arriba de su nube personal, pero su primo se interpuso, decidiendo acompañarla en su caminar.

- Me da mucho gusto ver que le ha agradado el joven ninja de la hoja, Hinata- sama- dijo Neji en su habitual tono neutral.

- Si- dijo con una sonrisa timida- Es bastante divertido y encantador.

- Una aseveracion algo exagerada para conocerlo hace apenas unas horas- dijo suspicasmente el chico.

Hinata ante el comentario se mordio el labio, dudando si contarle o no a su primo la verdad, mientras este no dejaba de examinar su rostro con una ceja alzada.

- Ya lo conocia- soloto sin mas la chica.

- ¿Como? ¿Cuando paso eso?- pregunto extrañado.

- En mi viaje, a bordo del barco que llebava a Kiri, pero como iba de incognita, no le di mi verdadero nombre.

- Vaya, que gran coincidencia.

- Si- suspiro- Es simpatico, encantador y en el viaje me hacia reir mucho- decia algo sonrojada la chica.

- Ya veo. Pues me alegra ver que se lleven bien, ya que asi sera una gran ventaja una vez que estemos dentro de la aldea. Nos vemos luego prima- y sin decir mas, el joven castaño se retiro, dejando a la chica algo confundida ante la conversacion mantenida, ¿que habia sido eso precisamente?

**.**

**.**

- ¡Ni lo pienses, baka!

- ¡Pero vieja Tsunade!...

- ¡Y no me llames vieja!- dijo la mujer oji miel mientras alzaba la mitad de su cuerpo de su escritorio conteniendose de no golpear al chico frente a ella, ya que bien sabia que lo habia golpeado bastante esos ultimos años. Suspiro mientras volvia su cuerpo a la posicion normal- Te estas extralimitando Naruto.

- ¡No lo estoy!- dijo el joven algo enojado- Solo te pido que revoques el derecho del matrimonio ¡nada mas!

- ¡¿Y quedar ante el patriarca y todo el clan como si fuese una mentirosa?! Hmp, ni lo sueñes- dijo fastidiada la mujer.

- ¡Esuchame antes vieja Tsunade! Yo ya he hablado con el patriarca Hyuuga, y él a aceptado mi propuesta...

- ¡¿que tu QUE!?- grito furioza la mujer- ¡Como es que has planeado cosas a mi espalda!- ahora si golpearia al cabeza hueca que tenia en frente.

- No es lo que crees, de veras. Es solo que... bueno... no podia permitir que la chica fuese la esposa Kiba- dijo sin mas el rubio.

- Y ¿como es que a ti te importa eso, Naruto?. Ese pacto estaba firmado hace mucho tiempo atrás como para que tu vengas e intervieras en el.

- ¡El pacto se hara de todas maneras vieja!- contesto el joven, todo ese asunto ya lo estaba alterando- Solo te pido que a mi también me consideres para la alianza, no tengo anda que perder.

- Hmp... -dijo la mujer reclinandose en su asiento mientras pensativa analizaba al bocaza e impulsivo ninja frente a ella. Sabia que Naruto no actuaria a sus espaldas sin una buena razón, debia estar ocultando algo, planeando algo. Sin embargo, tambien era bien consiente de lo mucho que este mismo habia contribuido a la aldea, peleando por ella y por sus compañeros, salvandola... un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios. Que podia perder al considerarlo como un pretendiente mas... despues de todo, si tanto lo deseaba, ¿quien era ella para impedirle su deseo, si este no causaba un cambio grave?

- Esta bien Naruto, tu ganas. Te considerare como prometido para la heredera Hyuuga- dijo la mujer mientras veia como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparecia en el rostro del chico- Aunque, yo solo te autorizo. La chica y los clanes seran los que decidan al final, no yo- _Con esto espero librarme de futuros problemas _penso sonriendo internamente.

- Pero...

- Ya he dicho. Ahora fuera de mi oficina- dijo fuertemente la mujer dejando a un rubio desanimado y con terror por su vida.

**.**

**.**

Los siguientes dias habian pasado con bastante agetreo en el complejo. Como el mismo ninja de la hoja, Shikamaru, habia dicho luego de ver las capacidades de los miembros, el clan debia mudarse para que formasen parte oficial de la aldea.

Todos corriendo de un lado a otro, empacando sus cosas, llevando carretas completamente llenas en dirección a la aldea y al nuevo distrito que la hokage habia dispuesto para su llegada, y aunque este no contaba con los abiertos prados de su hogar original, si era bastante grande y acogedor.

Una semana despues y todo estaba listo. Los nuevos integrantes de la hoja hacian su entrada oficial siendo recibidos por la Hokage para mostrarles su hogar y dar aviso de un suceso importante.

Un festival en su honor. Konoha celebraria esa misma noche la llegada de su nuevo clan, uno de los mas poderosos de la region, siendo ellos los invitados de honor.

La noche cayo y la ciudad se veia hermosa. Todo decorado de luces, faroles de distintos colores, puestos de comida y diversion junto con la infantable musica que llenaba el ambiente de un aire de gozo y alegria.

Hinata, ataviada en un hermoso kimono color lila oscuro, no dejaba de estar asombrada. La musica, el ambiente, las atracciones, las personas disfrutando ¡todo le recordaba tanto al festival en Kiri! Todo era exactamente igual... a no ser por la presencia de cierto ninja extrovertido. Suspiro, lo mas probable era que estuviese disfrutando la noche con sus amigos.

- Princesa, ¿me consederia esta pieza de baile?- escucho la proposicion tras de si.

Rapidamente se volteo y en menos de dos segundos veia como el joven rubio estaba inclinado ofreciendo su mano en aire jugueton, ese aire tan caracteristico de su persona. Hinata sonrio encantada.

- Sera un gran placer- dijo siguiendole el juego.

Una nueva piesa mas lenta que las anteriores comenzaba a ser tocada, y ellos sin perder mas tiempo comenzaron a bailar al compas.

- Esta noche estas mas bella que de costumbre- dijo el chico de manera galante.

- Gracias, tu tambien estas muy guapo- dijo apenada la joven mientras su caracteristico tono rosa hacia presencia en sus mejillas.

Naruto solo sonrio y la estrecho mas contra si, mientras que ella, embelezada tanto por la musica como por el acogedor abrazo, recargo la cabeza en su hombro. La escena no poria ser mas romantica y la noche mas perfecta.

En un momento el joven rubio se separo escasos centímetros de ella para mirarla directamente. Un adorable tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas y esos hermosos ojos perla brillaban con mas intensidad gracias a los faroles. Ciertamente estaba hermosa... era hermosa.

Conectando con sus ojos, lentamente comenzo a bajar la cara para que sus labios se tocaran. Estaban tan cerca de ella que podia sentir el calor de sus mejillas y como su respiracion se mezclaba. Estaba a punto de tocar esos dulces labios... Hasta que sintio una gran exploción en las puertas de la aldea.

La musica ceso. Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar en dirección a las puertas principales, y antes de que alguien mas dijera algo, se sintio un grito de alarma.

- ¡Hokage-sama nos atacan!

Y se desato el caos.

**.**

**.**

_Al parecer a nuestro rubio no le fue tan mal en lograr convencer a la novia, ¿le ira igual de bien con el resto? Además ¿que habra pasado? ¿quien estara atacando?_

_**Nota de autora:**__ Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza! Tuve una semana de prueba tras prueba, trabajo tras trabajo... pero bueno, estoy aquí nuevamente y como compensación por el capitulo anterior tan corto, aquí hay uno mas largo :D _

_Creo que desde ahora en adelante tengan por seguro que los nuevos capitulos estaran listos el dia domingo, ya que el sabado escribo y al otro dia hago los retoques... solo que ahora me atrase mas porque estuve enferma del estomago u_u _

_Bueno como siempre, agradesco a los nuevos lectores que han dado tanto follow como favorito a mi historia: **Le Sofia, Sakura1402, Soma8521, Camii B, Sauma Sakura, Shyno238, Katharyass y a Nova por siempre**._ _Agradesco su consideracion :)_

_Bueno ya saben! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y dejen un review :D ya que ver sus opiniones me pone de excelente humor y me ayuda a mejorar si es que tienen alguna apreciación o critica que hacer ;)_

_Un saludos a mis fieles lectores :D_

_Y otro a los lectores anonimos :)_

_Adioooos y que tengan buena semana! Nos leemos en el siguiente capi._

**.**

**.**

_**Lilipili:**_Si u.u salió cortito, las paginas de word son engañosas, pero ya descubrí la manera de ver de inmediato como quedara la pagina ;) Saludos!

_**Netokastillo: **_Bueno gracias xD creo que tienes razón. Saludos, nos leemos.

_**Dublealfa**_: Gracias c: me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior estuvo bueno como contexto, y como veras, nuestro rubio ya comienza a aclarar las cosas frente a sus palabras, aunque aun quedan personas a las que convencer xD en cuanto al orgullo dado a Hinata en la historia, de verdad aprecio que lo encuentres divertido. Saludos, nos leemos c:

_**Nany: **_Hola :D Gracias por pasar a leer la historia. Que bien es saber que no e estropeado las cosas con Hinata al darle algo mas de carácter, ya que el personaje en si no es de esa manera, me alegra que te guste como la he planteado ^^ y bueno Naruto creo que no sufrió mucho, es decir como podría?! Si el sentimiento igual es mutuo xD Saludos, cuidate c:

_**Nova por siempre: **_Gracias por tus palabras c: jajaja y si creo que el asunto con Sakura en mi historia al menos estaba de mas, y bueno como veras, aquí Naruto no metio tanto la pata (?) y me alegra que te guste la nueva actitud de Hinata, asi es como creo yo que deberia ser una mujer ;) Saludos, nos leemos.

_**Misstsuki01: **_Jajaja claro que puedes llamarme asi :3 no hay problema xD. Y no te preocupes si no comentaste antes, mientras te siga gustando la historia y te entretengas con ella, para mi esta bien :) espero que hayas quedado conforme con el sufrimiento (?) que le dio Hina a Naruto xD jajaja Cuidate! Saludos c:

_**Hinathitha.16241: **_Me alegra ver que opinas eso de Sasuke, ya que mas adelante jugara un papel algo importante, y bueno en cuanto a la pareja... la verdad no lo habia pensado, ya que me concentraba solo en Naruto y Hinata... pero ahora que lo mencionas, podria incluirlos en alguna parte o al menos darle una referencia pequeña... te aviso si se me ocurre algo para estos dos :) Espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado ;) espero tu opinion :D. Saludos! Nos leemos.

_**Guest: **_Hola :D me alegra ver que te guste la historia, de verdad que si! Espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos :)

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**.**

**.**

_- ¡Hokage-sama nos atacan!_

_Y se desato el caos._

El retumbar de las explosiones, los gritos y los alaridos inundan el ambiente antes pacifico de aquel festival.

La hokage sin atreverse a perder mas tiempo, rápidamente fue secundada por un grupo de hábiles ambus, dispuestos a seguir sus ordenes viendo quien era el nuevo enemigo que atacaba su ya dañada aldea.

Civiles iban y venían sin detener su trote escapando de los ataques. Los aldeanos corrían despavoridos hacia el monte hokage, sabiendo que ese era el lugar mas seguro para los casos de emergencia; mientras eran precedidos y ayudados por algunos ninjas que les servían de escolta, procurando que nada malo les pasara.

Hinata al ver el pánico en el ambiente y sin entender que ocurría, solo pudo aferrarse mas a su rubio acompañante mientras este ultimo tensaba sus músculos ante la rabia e impotencia que le provocaba el que atacaran su hogar.

Él debía actuar. Ahora.

- ¿Naruto-kun que esta...- pero antes siquiera de terminar, escucho como otra femenina y potente voz llamaba a su acompañante.

- ¡Naruto ¿que esperas?!- dijo una chica peli rosa que corría a gran velocidad en dirección al presunto ataque, justamente a la entrada de la aldea.

Naruto asintió en su dirección.

- Hinata- llamo para volver a tener la atención de la aludida- Vuelve con los demás miembros de tu clan y ponte a salvo ¿si?- y antes de que la chica pronunciara palabra alguna, deposito un beso en su frente para luego marcharse a toda velocidad con el resto de sus compañeros.

La peli azul vio como su ninja favorito en la aldea desaparecía ante sus ojos, esperando, deseando que nada malo le ocurriera, pero... ¿que le quedaba por hacer ahora? ¿seguir las ordenes de Naruto o ayudar como la digna Hyuuga que era?

- Hinata-sama- escucho un grito por sobre todo el bullicio del lugar, reconociendo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

- Neji-niisan...- pronuncio la chica volteando a ver a su primo.

- ¡¿Que esta haciendo aquí?! Vayamos donde están los demás miembros del clan. Aquí es peligroso- dijo autoritario.

- Pero... ¿acaso no piensan ayudar?- pregunto extrañada la chica.

- Esta no es nuestra lucha. No tenemos porque vernos involucrados.

Las palabras pronunciadas la dejaron pasmada. Sabia bien que Neji desde el principio no estuvo de acuerdo con la incorporación del clan a la aldea, que el era orgulloso ¡el considerado genio Hyuuga! como para ser rebajado a simple subordinado.

Sin embargo, ¿Y resto del clan? ¿Acaso todos pensaban lo mismo? ¿Que esta no era su aldea y que no tenían porque pelear por ella? Ese pensamiento la desanimo y enfureció de cierta manera. No podía creerse el nivel de egoísmo que su propia sangre, directa o no, estaba teniendo hacia el resto de la aldea. Ellos ya no eran el clan independiente y poderoso de antaño, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora que se les ofrecía ser parte de una aldea, tener sustento ¡era momento de devolver el favor! ¿acaso era eso muy difícil de entender para los orgullosos Hyuuga?

Indignada y con el ceño fruncido, Hinata da media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

- Hinata- sama ¿a donde cree que va?

- A ayudar a la aldea... nuestra aldea- dijo sin mas la oji perla.

- ¡Ya le dije, esta no es nuestra lucha! No debería...

- Neji ¿cuando entenderás?- dijo repentinamente la chica volteándose para encarar a su primo- Esta es nuestra aldea ahora. Ya no somos un clan independiente... ahora formamos parte de algo mucho mas grande- dijo la chica bastante decidida al respecto, volviendo a retomar su paso ante la mirada pasmada de su primo y demases miembros del clan.

- Usted debería proteger a su clan, no a personas que no conoce... ni tampoco al ninja que sera el próximo hokage- diciendo esto ve surtir el efecto de sus palabras en la chica que detiene su rápido andar. Hinata bien sabia a que ninja se refería al decir eso.

- Este es nuestro hogar ahora... y como tal pretendo protegerlo junto con todas las personas que viven aquí.

Y sin decir mas palabra, la chica corre en dirección al escándalo formado en la entrada de la aldea. No le importaba si la ayudaban o no, ella pelearía y defendería la aldea.

**.**

**.**

Le llevaban algo de ventaja ya. Debía apresurar el paso si quería alcanzarlos, por lo que saltando de tejado en tejado, rápidamente alcanzo a su compañera de equipo. Ella al ser una ninja medico debía estar en la retaguardia, sin pelear directamente con el oponente a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, baka?- Pregunto una irritada y preocupada la oji jade.

- Debía encargarme de algo antes- dijo el chico sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, la chica vuelve a hablar.

- Sabes bien que tu deber no es servir de escolta... y mucho menos de la princesa del nuevo clan- dijo la peli rosada en un tono que denotaba cierta molestia.

Sin embargo, y ante lo dicho, ella ya no era la única molesta en ese preciso momento.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mio... Sea como sea, ya estoy aquí- contesto cortantemente el chico- Sakura es mejor que te apresures- y sin nada mas que decir, el ninja rubio acelera su paso dejando atrás a su pensativa compañera.

Molesto ante el comentario de su amiga, pero sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, Naruto se dedico de llegar cuanto antes al lugar de los hechos. Luego tendría tiempo para pensar en las repentinas y cortantes palabras de Sakura-chan.

Ahora debía concentrarse en lo que ocurría metros mas adelante. Ya se podía ver el humo, el polvo productos del combate librado. Apresurando su paso y llegando al lugar de los hechos, se percato de que algo andaba mal.

Ahí, ante él estaba uno de los miembros de la organización Akatsuki. Solo un integrante de esa poderosa organización estaba causando tal alboroto... solo una persona multiplicada por mil.

Librando arduo combate contra todos los ninjas de Konoha, un ejercito de millones y millones de Zenjus blancos atacaban sin piedad a sus oponentes. Pese a no tener mayor habilidades especiales, los Zenjus los superaban en numero, por lo que por cada un ninja de la hoja, habían cinco Zenjus atacando haciéndoles frente. Simplemente un combate bastante desigual.

Sin perder mas tiempo y pronunciando su famosa técnica _Kage bunshin no jutsu, _Naruto se lanza al ataque.

**.**

**.**

Dejando a su primo y a los miembros del clan atrás, cierta oji perla llega al lugar de los hechos. Y aunque la escasa luminosidad otorgada por los pocos faroles prendidos y la luna en lo alto de la noche, Hinata se quedo pasmada ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Gran cantidad de ninjas, monstruos o quizá quien sabe que cosa, estaban atacando tanto a la aldea en si como a los mismos ninjas que la defendían. Su numero era impresionante y su capacidad de ataque también. Surgían, peleaban y se levantaban sin rasguño alguno, era ciertamente increíble.

No obstante la chica vio como los ninjas de Konoha, a pesar de ser superados en numero, no se quedaban atrás y peleaban con todo su corazón. Vio a ninjas tanto jóvenes como algo mayores, peleando con gran destreza apoyándose y siendo un equipo que se cuidaba mutuamente las espaldas. Ahora comprendía el sentimiento de camadería que tanto le había hablado Naruto en el viaje. Ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos sintiendo algo de envidia por no tener algo así.

Posando su mirada por todos aquellos jóvenes y fuertes ninjas, detuvo su escaneo en una persona, Naruto-kun. A pesar de su apariencia jovial y estar siempre distraído, se veía que era todo un ninja hecho y derecho, fuerte, veloz y ágil. Ningún otro ninja era capaz de crear tantos clones de sombra, crear una esfera de poder celeste que giraba a gran velocidad y con ese solo ataque, lograr vencer a sus enemigos.

Ciertamente Konoha poseía ninjas excepcionales.

Saliendo de su asombro y cavilaciones, no se percato en que momento esos monstruos blancos la habían rodeado por completo, amenazando con atacarla en cualquier momento. Hinata volviendo a la realidad, su realidad, rápidamente activando el byakugan tomo posición lista para atacar a quien se atreviese a acercarsele. Sin embargo con todo y la buena kunoichi que era, no se esperaba que esos monstruos se lanzaran todos al mismo tiempo, abarcando tanto su frontis como su retaguardia, tomando posición peligrosamente en el punto ciego de su técnica. Estaba aterrada y alterada, no podía combatir con tantos a la vez.

De un momento a otro, y ante la desesperación que la inundaba, siente un ruido sordo, un estruendo y en un instante ve como parte del grupo de zenjus que la rodeaban eran barridos por una fuerza giratoria de gran velocidad, logrando despejar a los enemigos de su punto ciego.

_¿Pero que..?_ pensó la chica alarmada y agradecida internamente por haber sido salvada, pero ¿por quien?

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- escucho una fuerte voz a su costado, no muy lejos de su posición. Rápidamente se gira encontrándose con su salvador. Un chico de cabello castaño ligeramente alborotado, chaqueta de cuero negra, dientes resaltantes que parecían colmillos junto con dos marcas rojas adornando sus mejillas, siendo cargado por un gran can color blanco.

- Si... gracias- dijo ella aun sin creerse que la habían salvado.

- No hay de que- contesto el castaño- Pero fíjate bien, ya que para la próxima puede que no este ahí para volver a salvarte- dijo el chico a modo de reprimenda conteniendo una sonrisa.

Y sin esperar respuesta de la oji perla, el chico se va tan pronto como llego cabalgando a su gran perro a la vista de una pasmada Hinata.

Estaba agradecida por la aydua, de verdad que si. Pero ese no era momento de plantarse a conversar. Estaba en medio de una batalla y el hecho de que la ayudaran habia sido un golpe de suerte que no se volveria a repetir. _¡Ya... concentrare!_ se reprimió mentalmente. El combate aun no había terminado. Por lo que una vez mas tomando la posición de su técnica jyuuken, decide ser ella quien tome la iniciativa esta vez.

Con el byakugan activado comienza el combate contra sus contrincantes, dando certeros golpes y dejando lo mejor de si en la batalla librada solo por ella. La peli azul comienza a hacer mella de todas sus habilidades, pero algo nuevamente la distrae. Un grito y ataques similares a los suyos al decir y usar la técnica del jyuuken.

Tal parece que ciertos Hyuugas compartían su sentimiento y entendían el deber que tenían al defender la aldea, su nueva aldea.

Sonrió sin atreverse a desconcentrarse un minutos mas en su pelea. No se dejaría tomar desapercibida otra vez.

**.**

**.**

El amanecer hacia presencia en la aldea, dejando lo mas duro de la pelea atrás. El combate ya había terminado

Cansados ninjas de la hoja se organizaban acumulando los cuerpos inertes de los zenjus mientras los ninjas con habilidades medicas invertían su tiempo atendiendo a los heridos tanto de gravedad como a los que solo tenían algunos rasguñones.

Cansada pero victoriosa, Hinata se reunido con los demás miembros del clan que habían luchado a su lado. A pesar de estar sudorosa, sucia y magullada, se encontraba feliz, conforme consigo misma por haber contribuido a la defensa de la aldea.

Viendo como todos los ninjas se agrupaban nuevamente con sus compañeros, vio a los jóvenes ninjas que anteriormente habían peleado al lado de Naruto. Al pasar su mirada por aquellos cansados y sucios rostros se percato de las miradas dirigidas a su persona, miradas suspirases, curiosas y otras que denotaban simpatía, tal como la del joven que anteriormente la había ayudado. Le sonrió de vuelta.

No obstante, una mirada mas pesada hizo que volteara a ver al clan para toparse con un par de ojos similares a los suyos. Neji parado frente a ella la miraba enojado con su rostro sucio y sus ropas maltrechas. Hinata sonrió internamente al ver que este había decidido pelear también. Pero el hecho de que él hubiese escuchado sus palabras no le quitaba la dura mirada que le dirigía. Sin decir palabra al respecto, apenada la peli azul desvió su mirada al suelo sin poder sostener mas tiempo la batalla de miradas con su primo. A pesar de haber sobrevivido a sus duros entrenamientos y haber forjado un carácter mas duro con los años, ella seguía sintiéndose como una niña pequeña ante la presencia enojada de su familiar.

- ¡¿Donde esta la princesa?!

De un momento a otro escucho una fuerte voz que se acercaba apresuradamente. Ya sabia de quien se trataba, por lo que antes de que volviese a hablar, Hinata decidió acercarse.

- Aquí estoy- dijo al momento de plantarse frente al rubio, sin embargo al ver su palidez y su semblante alterado y enojado, decidió preguntar- ¿Te encuentras bi...?

- ¡¿Acaso estas loca?!- dijo el joven alterado y sin dejar que la chica terminase de preguntar- ¡¿En que pensabas para combatir y arriesgarte de esa manera?!- pregunto sin ocular su enojo.

Naruto apenas podía articular correctamente las palabras ante la furia y nervio que lo asaltaban, pero eso no fue suficiente para que evitase tenerla firmemente agarrada de ambos brazos. La chica al ver lo furioso y a la vez preocupado que estaba el rubio no supo que mas decir, a excepciona de defenderse de la manera mas obvia que se le ocrruio.

- No estoy loca y lo que pensaba era ayudar a proteger a la aldea y acabar con esos monstruos- le contesto tranquila a pesar de sentir el fuerte agarre en sus brazos.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras... no que ayudaras!- contesto mostrándose mas alterado.

Al ver la reacción del ninja rubio, Neji no dudo en intervenir por el bien de su prima, pero no contaba con que alguien mas se le adelantara.

- Ya déjala Naruto- escucho como un chico peli castaño hacia calmar a su amigo, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico para que se relajara- La chica solo quería ayudar. Y debo decir que no lo hizo nada de mal- dijo otorgándole una sonrisa a la pasmada peli azul. Nuevamente era salvada por el mismo ninja de antes.

- Tsk. Tu no te metas- soltó el rubio al momento que soltaba a la joven y se volvía a su compañero.

- ¡Hey! Yo solo intento ayudar a nuestros nuevos compañeros- dijo otorgando una mirada y sonrisa de superioridad a su compañero. No hacia falta saber que entre ellos dos una rivalidad mas allá de los hechos recientes se estaba llevando a cabo frente a la batalla de miradas que ambos tenían. Si esto seguía así, lo mas probable es que se librara otra batalla en el lugar. Hinata debía intervenir, ¡decir algo al respecto! Por lo que dando un paso al frente y tomando aire para hablar, siente como la oportunidad para hablar se le es arrebatada.

- Naruto ya vamonos. Debemos ir a dar el reporte a hokage-sama- intervino la peli rosada para el bien mental de todos los presentes. No sabia como o en que momento paso, pero el aire se había vuelto tenso y asfixiante de repente.

Naruto haciendo caso a su compañera de equipo decide acompañarla, no sin antes lanzarle una indescifrable mirada a Hinata y a su compañero respectivamente, para luego retirarse sin mas palabra que mediar.

Hinata sintiendo un vació en su estomago, preocupada y apenada ve como el rubio se va del lugar. Él estaba enojado con ella y eso ella no lo podia soportar. _Naruto-kun..._

- Hmp. Pero que molesto chico- soltó el castaño al lado de la oji perla, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase y volviese su atención a él- Es un bocaza y siempre se entromete donde no debe. Para mi tu fuiste de gran ayuda- dijo entregándole una de sus genuinas sonrisas, haciéndola sonrojar levemente a la chica.

- Gracias, aunque debo decir que tu me ayudaste primero- dijo Hinata a lo cual el chico solo sonrió complacido, para luego remplazar su sonrisa por un rostro de alerta.

- ¿Pero que me pasa? ¡Que descortés soy, no se tu nombre!- dijo él de manera algo exagerada.

La chica soltó una risita.

- Soy Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata. Un gusto- dijo al momento que hacia una leve reverencia.

- Yo Kiba Inuzuka- dijo el chico sonriente.

_Inusuka..._ resonó en la mente de la oji perla, dejando mostrar una expresión de total asombro en su rostro al recordar el apellido y la conversación que habían mantenido Naruto y padre hace días atrás.

- ¡Espera!... Tu eres...- dijo sin terminar.

- Asi es, soy Inusuka... Tu prometido- termino diciendo con una sonrisa dejando ver sus brillantes colmillos, ante el desconcierto de la chica.

**.**

**.**

_Hola a todos! ¿me recuerdan? Espero que si :D _

_Como pudieron ver aquí Hinata sabe la identidad de su otro y principal prometido ¿que pasara ahora entre nuestros protagonistas? y mas importante aun ¿por que habran atacado Konoha? :o _

_Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a **DigitalDX, Guiiillle, Marlene de Whitlock, EdgarDMC, Lem0n-chan, Willy008, Jime OtakuHime **y a **Sango surime **por dar respectivo favorito y/o follow a la historia! Me alegra saber que les guste (= _

_**Nota de autora: **Al escribir el capi me di cuenta de que la concordancia entre el summary y la correspondiente historia ya no es mucha, por lo que quisiera saber su opinión: agrego algo mas al summary o esta bien? sean sinceros y diganme sus opiniones c: _

_Me despido._

_Un saludos y abrazo a mis fieles comentaristas y lectores :D_

_Y otro saludo y abrazo a los lectores fantasma o anónimos :) _

_Cuidense, que tengan buen fin de semana! _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Lilipili: **_Si, osea una chica no besa en la primera cita xD jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, nos leemos y gracias por las buenas vibras :) ya estoy en la recta final del semestre y yo aquí escribiendo y evadiendo resposabilidades xD. PD: vi que eres de chilena, buena ;D saludos! _

**Sango surime:** _Hola :D me alegra saber que te gusto el fic! Espero que el capi tambien te guste. Saludos! PD: me gusto tu imagen de perfil ;) _

**Son Of Time: **_Hola :D genial que hayas encontrado mi historia bonita y divertida c: me alegra saber que la historia es nueva en cierto sentido. Espero que la parte de las luchas (escenas que debo decir me son algo dificiles de relatar tan bien) hayan sido de tu agrado. Saludos! Nos leemos :) _

**HiNaThItHa.16241: **_Jajaja o Naruto tiene mucho poder de convencimiento, o Tsunade le tiene mucho aprecio xD y en cuanto a lo de ser hijo del cuarto, pues no, nadie sabe que el es su hijo, solo él (y los mas viejos,claro) __j__ajaja espero que tus dudas referentes a quien ataca la aldea queden resueltas xD espero te haya gustado el capi c: Saludos! PD: cada vez se me hace mas dificil escribir tu nombre con las letras mayusculas entremedio... sumado al hecho de que necesito lentes xd Adiooos! _

**Netokastillo: **_Jajaja me alegra ver que sigues leyendo c: un saludo y espero que el capi te haya gustado. Nos leemos! _

**.**

**.**


End file.
